Henry's Roses
by Esme24
Summary: What would happen if Henry's royal wives were commoners and common born wives royals?Could tragedy be averted? A response to ReganX's Royal or Not Challenge
1. Catalina I

Catalina de Salinas stood on the ship's deck as chilly autumn wind tangled her long auburn hair. They just came to Inglaterra. It was so different from Spain. Instead of the sun and gentle breeze, they were greeted by a grey sky and dark couldn't help but wonder will she spend the rest of her life in this strange country. Catalina was chosen to be one of the ladies who will accompany Maria of Aragon in her new home and continue to serve her there. Her mother and Queen Isabella were good friends and they wanted their daughters to follow their steps. She was placed in the Princess's household when she was a six years old and they became inseparable. Catalina could proudly say that she was Maria's best friend. She was sad to leave her homeland and family, especially her younger brother Ferdinando with whom she was very close, but she understands that she had a duty toward her beloved friend. Her mother urged her to find an advantageous match in England. With her sixteen years, auburn hair, fair skin without any blemishes and crystal blue eyes Catalina was considered one of the most desirable maidens at Spanish Court and her mother was sure that she will be seen as such at English turned when she heard that someone was approaching was Maria followed by the rest of her bobbed a curtsey and gave a small smile to her friend.  
"Do you think that the Price will be pleased with me?"Maria asked and Catalina looked at her friend. Princess had silky black hair that cascaded down her slim back in soft curls, fair complexion with a few flecks on the bridge of her nose and hazel eyes. She wasn't a beauty like her younger sister, but she was pleasant to look upon and she was a good person and that was important.  
"I am sure that he will be very pleased. Every other Price will be jealous of him for having such gracious and a fair lady as a wife."Catalina replied and gave a bright smile to her friend hoping to reassure her.  
"I wish I had your looks." The Princess said.  
"Look isn't the most important thing in the world."  
"It isn t but it sure helps."Maria chuckled, but her smile fell once she noticed that unknown man was standing on the bowed deeply to Maria "I am duke of Richmond and I am deeply sorry to interrupt Your Highness, but I have orders to escort you to is if you are ready to go."  
"I am My Lord," Mara answered in a calm voice, but Catalina knew her enough to see that she was very nervous.

When she saw Maria's betrothed Catalina felt sorry for her dear friend. Arthur Prince of Wales was pale, inconspicuous and drawn. He wasn't the ugly young man, but there wasn't anything special about him. He looked very sickly and Catalina couldn't help but brother, on the other hand, was completely different story. He was a lively boy of ten years with flaming red hair and deep green eyes. He and his best friend Charles Brandon spent most of their time making mischief. People said that he resembled his maternal grandfather, King Edward. Queen Elizabeth was everything that the Queen should be in Catalina s opinion: beautiful, kind, generous and religious. When Maria and her ladies bowed to her and the King she gave them a bright smile that seemed to light her face.  
"I hope that your journey was pleasant." The Queen said to her future daughter in law.  
"It was. Thank you." Maria answered in her regal voice.  
"We hope that you feel welcomed in England." King, who sat on the throne next to his wife said. To Catalina, he looked like a very unpleasant man. Behind him stood his mother Lady Margaret Beaufort. There were stories that it was her who actually ruled the country and Catalina thought that she sure looked like she could handle it.  
"I do, England is a beautiful country and I am proud to call it my new home."  
"I am pleased to hear that,"King replied, but he seemed uninterested to continue talking with future wife of his son.

Ten days later Maria of Aragon became Mary Princess of Wales. The wedding was a very grand affair and people from all parts of England came to see their new Princess. Catalina thought that her friend truly looked like the Queen she will be one she and Prince Arthur wore a cloth of gold which made Maria look enchanting and Arthur even more sickly. During the wedding reception, she noticed Duke of York sulking in the corner. She could see that the boy was jealous of his older brother. He reminded her of her younger brother Fernando who was always jealous of their older brother. Catalina decided to approach the boy and make him feel better. She pretended to stumble near him and as she assumed he rushed to help her.  
"Thank you, Your Highness, you saved me if it wasn't you I would surely fall and hurt myself." She said and deeply bowed to young Prince. A proud smile formed on boy's face.  
"You don't have to thank me, fair lady, it's knight's duty to help maidens in distress, but I would be very thankful to know your name." He replied and Catalina could see that he will be charmer once he grows up.  
"I am Catalina de Salinas a lady to Princess of Wales." She responded to his question and averted her eyes to the floor like a good maiden should before Prince, even if the said Prince was ten years old.  
"You are Spanish then?" He asked with an interest.  
I am Your Highness."  
"I am glad to meet you, Catalina. Would you like to dance?"  
"I would be honored to dance with you."  
Catalina was happy that she lifted boy's mood and that he wasn't sulking anymore. Despite his young age, he was a good dancer.  
Henry felt pride as he danced with beautiful Spanish lady. His brother's bride was pretty, but she wasn't as gorgeous as Catalina. What he liked the most about her was that she talked to him like to a grown man. He hated that the half of Court treated him as a baby and the other part didn't even notice him because he was only the second son. This was very welcome change. He vowed to himself that one day he will marry a woman like Catalina, or perhaps he will even marry her.

Catalina spent a month at the Court before finally going to Wales. During that time, Duke of York sought out her a few times. He loved when she talked to him about Spain and their customs. Henry even asked her to teach him a few words and phrases. The boy was a fast learner and had a gift for languages. One time he brought his sisters with him. Princess Margaret was a lovely girl of twelve years. She was a bit arrogant because she will become Queen of Scotland soon, but Catalina suspected that the girl covered her fear and uncertainty that other sister was Princess Mary Tudor who was lively five-year-old. She quickly became Catalina's shadow and followed her everywhere.

****  
"My dear friend, you managed to make quite an impression at the Court," Maria said teasingly one evening "I don't know what you are talking about," Catalina replied confused.  
"Don't tell me that you don't notice the looks that gentlemen give you?"  
"I don't I am not interested in that."  
"You are not interested in marrying and having children? Don't lie to me, Catalina."  
"I am interested in that, but they don't want that and you know it and I won't be anybody's mistress."  
"Arthur says that Harry is enchanted by you."  
"He is a sweet child and that is just a young boy's crush. Soon enough he will forget about me."  
"If you say so. I have news, Catalina." Maria said and smiled "Tell me."  
"I think that I might be with a child."  
"Truly?"  
"I am not sure yet."  
"There were the rumors that your marriage wasn't consummated, I wanted to ask. But..."  
"But, you are too modest and shy."  
"Yeah. I will pray to Virgin Mary for you."  
"Thank you, Catalina; you are such a good friend."

AN: I hope that you liked the first chapter and my portray of Catalina. Review please. 


	2. Catalina: Wales

Catalina stood by the large heavily orated bed in Princess's chambers while the midwife was examining her friend. Maria was vomiting and feeling dizzy for the past month and she finally gathered the courage to invite the midwife. Catalina could see the anxious expression on Princess's face. Since her wedding to Arthur, she was under the pressure to become with child. Two friends spent many hours on their knees praying for an heir.

"I am happy to announce that you are about two months with child. The child will arrive in August." The midwife said with a large smile on her face. Maria nodded toward her and Catalina gave her a few coins to reward her for her service,

"This will remain among us," Maria said in authoritative voice and woman nodded at her words.

"Of course Your Highness." She said and bowed deeply to Princess of Wales.

"Will you tell Arthur tonight?" Catalina asked once that the woman left the room.

"I will, I am sure that he will be overjoyed, and the Lady Margaret will stop pressuring me."

"She can be bit difficult. I am very happy for you Maria."

"A bit difficult? I would say that she is centrally more than a bit difficult. She has been harassing me about an heir si8nce the first-day od my marriage. I am glad that I will finally be free from her. Once I have my child I will find some rich and handsome nobleman for you to marry. I want our children to be close in age."

Catalina smiled at her friend's words. She couldn't wait to have a child and she wanted a big family like her own once was.

"That would be magnificent. He doesn't even have to be rich or very handsome, just kind and intelligent."

"I will find such gentleman for you. Do you think that Arthur will be disappointed if the child is female?"

"To be honest, I think that he will be happy to have any child at all." Since his wedding, Prince Arthur became a lot weaker and he was constantly sick. Catalina doubted that he will live to become next King, but she was smart enough not to voice her opinion."

"I am very concerned for him" Maria admitted and her face fell.

"Of course, you are concerned; he is your husband and future King."

"I don't care about his title present or future; I become rather attached to him. He is a very intelligent and kind young man and he always makes me smile. I think that I fell in love with him Catalina, truly."

When the evening came Prince of Wales visited his wife's chambers. They always dined privately either in his or her rooms. He became very fond of his bride. She was pious, smart and beautiful and she will make a fine Queen one day.

"Lady Wife." He greeted her with a polite kiss on the cheek and she gave him a wide smile in the return.

"Lord Husband. I trust you are well?" She asked when they sat before the table.

"I am much better, thank you for a concern, my dear. How did you spend your day?" Arthur replied between the bites.

"I was feeling really unwell today so I had to be examined."

"Is everything all right dear, I hope that you are not ill."

"Thankfully, I'm not ill, just with a child."She announced and smiled watching his reaction.

"Child?" Prince asked and Catalina could see pure joy on his face. She felt a pang of jealousy toward Maria, who was fortunate enough to be married and expecting a child, but she pushed that away.

"Yes, we will have our child in August," Maria replied and her husband pulled her into a tight embrace.

For the next two months, things were perfect at Ludlow, almost too perfect. Maria's pregnancy continued to progress, but Arthur was weaker every day. When the King found about his future grandchild, he sent his mother to take care of Princess of Wales. Catalina could see disapproval in Lady Margaret's eyes every time she looked at Maria and her. Apparently, King's mother didn't like foreign and expected her grandson to marry some wealthy English noblewoman who would be easily controlled. Maria tried her best to be polite to the old woman, but every night she complained to Catalina about King's mother's absurd rules and shared her worries about her husband's declining health. Everybody could see that Prince became paler and thinner every day. One evening in the late March, Maria received news that Arthur fainted and didn't wake up. They told her not to worry because the best physicians were by his bedside.

"I can't lose him, Catalina." Princess cried in her loyal friend's arms.

"I pray to God that you don't lose him."

"He needs to be here when our child enters the world," Maria said through the tears and looked at her swelled belly.

"We can only pray," Catalina replied, she didn't want to give a false hope to her friend. She believed that it's highly unlike that the Prince would live, but she knew better than to say it. Maria loved her husband dearly and Catalina was really sad to see her friend hurt, but she knew that she must help her to think of the child she was carrying. If Maria loses it and Arthur dies they will be left with nothing and at the mercy of English royal family.

"Calm down Maria, think of your child, the child that was created from your and Prince's love." Catalina tried to soothe crying Princess and she stopped sobbing, but the tears were still falling down her pale cheeks.

"I think that it's better if you lay down for a bit."

"You will tell me if there are some changes in his condition?"

"I will."

"Promise?"

"I do."

Arthur's condition remained unchanged for the next week. Princess of Wales and her ladies were secluded from the Court in the fear of contagion. Maria barely slept and ate anything and Catalina constantly had to remind her to care for her child's welfare. On the 2nd April grave news came, Arthur Prince of Wales crumbled to his disease and joined God in heaven. Bells rang through the kingdom to inform people about the death of their beloved Prince. Many people mentioned poor Princess who became a widow at such young age and during her pregnancy. They prayed for the health of Prince's heir who still slumbered in his mother's womb.

Maria was devastated when she heard about her husband's demise, Catalina tried her best to console, but it was all in vain. What hurt her most was that she was forbidden from going on her husband's funeral. King Henry VII ordered her to stay in Ludlow until his grandchild is born with Lady Margaret as her supervisor. King's mother forbade young Princess to leave her chambers or to let some light in because she was afraid that it would harm the child.

One August evening while Catalina was tidying the bookshelf she heard Maria's scream and rushed to her bedchambers. Princess's pretty face was twisted from the pain. Catalina pulled the sheets from Maria and revealed the soaked bedding.

"Quickly fetch the midwives and inform Lady Margaret that the child is coming." She ordered to other ladies.

"Don't leave me, Catalina, I am going to die." Maria sobbed through the pain.

"You aren't going to die, you are strong."

"I am not, I just know that I'm going to die," Princess said and took her friend's hand.

"I am staying with you through the whole labor."

"Thank you."

Catalina noticed that the chief midwife frowned when she examined Princess. The labor was hard and lasted very long. The King's mother came in a few times to make sure that everything is going fine. Maria lost more and more blood each hour and became paler and paler. At the end of the first day of labor, she was paler than the sheets on which she was laying. Catalina whispered prayers to Virgin Mary, who had to go through the same struggle to bring Christ to the world, to help her best friend. The child wasn't positioned well and the midwives had to press Maria's stomach to try to put him in the right pose. The Princess's screams were echoing through the whole castle. After almost a two days the child came to the world. It was healthy and screamed when it exited his mother's womb, but the birth was welcomed with silence. Catalina immediately knew that her friend birthed a little girl.

"Congratulations Maria, you have a beautiful daughter." She said and kissed her friend's sweaty forehead.

"I want to hold her, just once," Maria mumbled

"You have to be washed first, Your Highness..." One midwife said, but everybody knew that Princess of Wales won't be much in this world.

"Give her the Princess." Catalina barked at the lady who was holding the infant. Lady complied and put the child in its mother's awaiting arms.

"Her name is Diana, Princess Diana Tudor," Maria said and kissed her baby's soft temple. Little Diana had her father's blond hair and clear blue eyes.

"Take care of her Catalina, please. Tell her how much I loved her."

"I will I promise, I will take care of her as f she is my own."

"Thank you, you were always a great friend to me and I am thankful to God that he sent you to me," Maria said and passed her baby to her tearful friend.

Before the next morning Maria, youngest daughter of Isabella and Ferdinand and Dowager Princess of Wales was dead. Catalina stood before little Diana's cradle and quietly cried for her friend.

"I will love and raise you as if you are my daughter. You won't want for anything and you will be secure." She whispered to the sleeping baby.

AN: This chapter was mostly focused on Maria, but this is a very important part of Catalina's life. Next time we will see Henry and how will their relationship develop. Review please, it really motivates me.


	3. Catalina : The Governess

She spent most of her time trying to sooth little Princess who was a very fussy baby. The moment someone tried to take her from Catalina's arms she would immediately start crying. The poor governess didn't know what to do with her. The only person who had a problem with Catalina caring for the little Princess was Lady Margaret, but after a while, even she realized that it was the only way to keep baby calm. The other reason why Catalina couldn't sleep were memories of her beloved friend. She didn't want to believe that Maria, who was like a sister to her, was dead. It seemed impossible. They were full of hope during their journey to England and now Maria was dead and Catalina was left alone in this strange country.

During the whole ride to the Court, people were calling blessings to poor little Princess who was left orphaned by a cruel twist of fate. If her father had lived to become King Diana would be his eldest daughter and heir to the throne until she had a brother and as such, she would be a most sought bride in whole Christendom.

The atmosphere at the Court was much different than the last time she was here. Catalina was privately received by the King and the Queen. She could see that their son's death has taken a toll on them, the both of them looked very much older than the last time, especially the Queen, whom just recently announced her pregnancy. She had dark circles under her eyes and she was noticeably slimmer.

"Lady Catalina it's a pleasure to welcome you back at the Court even under such unfortunate circulates," King said in a cold voice.

"I am honored to be here and I am very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, my Lady, I am very sorry for your loss too, I know how close you were with the late Princess of Wales." The Queen expressed her sympathies and smiled kindly to the young Spanish Lady.

"Do you want to go back to your homeland?" King Henry VII asked

"Your Majesty I wish to stay in England as I promised to my friend that I will tell her daughter how much her parents loved her."

"It's a very honorable that you want to stay true to the promise you made. My mother told me that my granddaughter Princess Diana is very fond of you if such thing could be said for a baby. I want to name you Princesse's governess."

The truth was that his mother expressed her worry about Diana's strange attachment to Catalina, but at the end, they agreed that since she is the only person who can calm young Princess she must become her governess.

"Ï am deeply honored and I will do my best not to let Your Majestys down."

"I am very glad to hear that. You are dismissed now."

Catalina bowed deeply and departed from the room. She decided to go to the nursery to check on Diana when she heard a herald's voice.

"Make way for His Highness! Make way for His Highness! " People parted to make way for young Prince Henry as the Red Sea parted for Moses. Catalina noticed that he has grown very much since their last meeting. He was as tall as her and his face started to lose childish features. The young Prince smiled brightly when he saw her.

"Lady Catalina it's a pleasure to see you." He said to her and she bowed to him.

"I am honored that Your Highness remembers me." She said when he raised her.

"How could I forget about you, you were the best teacher of Spanish language I ever had."

"I am very happy that you have a good memory's from my lessons. I want to express my sympathy for your brothers passing."

"Thank you, my Lady, for your kindness. It was a God's will, and we must accept it. I hope that we will see each other more." He said and Catalina was stunned how cold he remained when she mentioned his brother's death. There wasn't even a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Unfortunately not, His Majesty named me Princesse's governess and I will go to Hudson tomorrow."

"I will make sure to visit my dear nice then." He replied with a big smile.

/

Months passed and little Princess grew. Catalina completely devoted her life to the little girl, who even if she had her father's looks, reminded her of her dear friend. Princess Mary, who was a lively six years old also lived in Hudson and between her and a very fussy baby Catalina didn't have a very much free time but she didn't mind it. She was content with her life. Every month Prince Henry came to Hudson under the excuse of visiting his sister and nice, but everybody could see that he was smitten with the Spanish governess. Catalina didn't pay much attention to his adoration instead she treated him as her friend. They spent many hours debating about philosophy and theology.

When Diana was six months old Queen Elizabeth died because of the complications during the childbirth. Catalina mourned England's beloved Queen who was always kind to her. In her mind, Elizabeth of York represented everything that one Queen should be.

Catalina was putting one-year-old Diana to the nap when someone lightly knocked on the door. Little Princess stirred and Catalina held her breath in the hope that she won't wake up. Thankfully Diana just turned on the other side and continued her sleep. The governess kissed her soft bow and opened the door. Lady Cleves who was one of the Princess's ladies was patiently waiting for her.

"I asked not to be disturbed while I am putting Princess to the sleep and you know how hard that is. " Catalina scolded lady Cleves who winced when she remembered how much trouble she had the last time when it was her duty to put Princess in the bed.

"I am very sorry Lady Salinas, but the new Latin teacher for Princess Mary has just arrived and you said that you wanted to be informed."

" Thank you for informing me Lady Cleves, please stay with Princess while I go to welcome him," Catalina said. She has heard many good things about Thomas More and she was excited to meet him in person. When he saw her he politely bowed to her and she returned it. In her opinion, Thomas More was a very handsome man with a copper-colored hair and kind brown eyes.

"Master More, it's a pleasure to welcome you to Hudson."

"I am very honored to be here Lady Salinas," Thomas said and smiled to the young governess. He was in awe of her beauty. There were many stories at Court about her beauty and devotion to Princesses, but these stories didn't do her justice.

"Would you like to meet Princess Mary?"

"If it's possible, I wouldn't want to bother her if she is at her lessons." He replied and she smiled.

"The Princess is a very bright girl, but I am afraid that she isn't very interested in the languages. I hope that you won't find your task too challenging. "

"I love challenges, it's a much better feeling when you manage to succeed despite all hardships."

"I couldn't agree more," Catalina replied when Princess Mary came in. She couldn't help but smile at the girl who has grown very close to her heart.

"Master More this is Her Highness Princess Mary of England." She announced and Thomas bowed deeply.

"Your Highness this is your new Latin teacher Master Thomas More. Your father the King personally selected him to teach you." Catalina told her and she could see a frown forming on a girls face when she heard that she will have on the new subject, but she quickly masked her displeasure as true Princess should.

" I am glad to welcome you to Hudson I hope that I will learn many things from you," Mary said in her sweet voice and looked at her governess to see if she approved her answer. Catalina smiled to her and nodded in approvement and then looked at Master Thomas and caught him looking at her with a smile on his face.

AN: I hope that you liked this chapter and introduction of Thomas More to the story.

Review, please.


	4. Catalina : Forbidden Love

"Diana, why you don't want to wear this lovely green dress? I am sure that it would look magnificent on you." Catalina asked the six-year-old Princess who was refusing to dress.

"I don't like it, it's not red. Grandfather always tells me that I am his Tudor rose and roses aren't green."

"Green is Tudor color, my dear. Look how lovely Mary looks in her dress." She tried to convince her and gestured toward elder Princess. During the years Mary has grown into a beautiful young lady with long wavy auburn hair and eyes of a doe. At the young age of twelve, she was considered one of the most beautiful Princesses in whole Europe and she received numerous proposals of marriage from men that could be her grandfather, from babes barely a day old, ambitious dukes and even one Sultan.

"But hers is more ornate, mine looks plain compared to hers," Diana complained. She had a thing for finery and she always wanted to look better than anyone else.

"Mary is older than you and she is future Holy Roman Empress."

"That is not fair. She always gets nicer gowns just because she is older."Diana pouted. She hated how Mary got everything just because she is older.

"Stop complaining Diana, when you are older you will have even more beautiful dresses," Mary calmly reassured her.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Older Princess said and hugged her little cousin. Catalina couldn't help it, she smiled at the sight of them.

"Will you dress now? I am sure that the King will be very pleased when he sees you in this gown." She asked. Catalina always thought that Princess will lose her temper once she is older, but she made a mistake. Pettit Diana with a fair hair as winter sun rays and blue eyes that had a gray undertone looked like some kind of fairy, but her parents gifted her with both Tudor temper and Spanish stubbornness and God help those who crossed her.

"I will wear it, but only to please the grandfather, he looks so sad always." She replied and frowned slightly remembering how distressed her grandfather looked the last time she saw him.

"You always manage to cheer him up, my dear."

"Do I cheer you up too?"

"You do. Now dress." She answered and kissed the top of Dina's head. When she exited the room she almost bumped into Master More. Her cheeks immediately blushed.

"I am sorry I didn't look where I was going." She said and averted her eyes to the floor.

"It's alright I didn't pay attention too." He said and politely kissed her hand. When his lips brushed across her soft skin electricity passed through her. She quickly pulled her hand from his. Catalina reminded herself that he is a married man with children now. She reminded herself of that almost every day when her mind travels three years ago when they shared that kiss. Back then he was a free man and they formed a strong friendship during his time at Hudson. She was amazed how intelligent, pious and good he was. Ther wasn't a single thing in him that she didn't like. They met almost every evening in the library and discussed various topics. One such evening she noticed that he looked very unhappy that day. His eyes lost a spark and he barely spoke.

"Is something wrong Thomas?" She asked him and he sighed

"My father has arranged a marriage for me." He told her after a long silence. She still remembered the pain she felt when he announced it. She could still feel it every time their eyes met.

"I wish you a happy marriage," Catalina said trying to fake happiness in her voice, but she failed miserably

"I won't be happy as long as you aren't my bride. I know that you don't share my feelings, but I love you, Catalina, with all my heart." He poured out his heart to her and she could feel tears gathering in her eyes.

"I love you to Thomas, but as you said it, you will marry soon and we must forget about these feelings, it's the sin in God's eyes."

"From this day we will try to bury these feelings, but let me kiss you, Catalina, just this one time."He said and carefully put his lips on hers. It was a sweet and gentle kiss filled with love. Her first and last kiss with the man she loves.

"Just once and then you will forget," Catalina repeated in her mind.

They tried to avoid each other after that, but neither forgot that day and the kiss they shared. Catalina spent many hours on her knees praying to God to forgive her and to keep him safe and healthy. She also prayed for his sweet daughters little Meg and baby Isabella. She loved him still despite all, and every time they saw each other she could see that he loved her too. Catalina lost the count of the nights she spent trying not to cry and telling herself to be strong.

"How is your lady wife?" She asked

"She is well and she is sending her greetings to you." He replied. Catalina smiled. Alice More was a kind, intelligent and gentle woman, perfect for Thomas. If things were different Catalina would love to have her as her friend.

"That is very kind of her, send her my best wishes." She said and he smiled. She felt as if her heart will burst from the chest when she saw his beautiful smile.

/

He watched her the whole night. To him, the Spanish governess was the most beautiful lady in the room. Henry still remembered how kindly she treated him when he was just a silly boy. He visited Hudson every month just to catch a sight of her. She looked beautiful tonight in the simple light blue gown. He was so happy that she came to the feast after she put little Diana to sleep she rarely did it and he thought that she was destined to be the heart of the Court.

"Stop staring at her." His sister Mary said. During the years she has grown into a beautiful young lady and he noticed that the half of men at Court was staring at her. The other half was staring at Catalina. He liked neither.

"I am not staring, I am just gazing." He replied

"And there is a difference?" She teased him

"When are you returning to Hudson?"

"Actually brother, I am not returning to Hudson. Father wants me to stay at the Court."

"I hope that your presence will cheer him up and give him a straight. He is not feeling well lately."

"He is sick?"

"Very sick. Now excuse me I am going to ask Lady Catalina for a dance." He replied as if he was talking about some stranger and not his own father.

When the governess saw him she smiled sweetly at him.

"Your Highness." She said and bowed giving him a view of her perfect bosom which he longed to inspect more closely.

"Lady Catalina, I have to say that you look very lovely tonight." He told when he raised her from courtesy.

"Thank you, Your Highness." She replied and blushed at his compliment.

"May I have this dance?"

"It would be an honor."

She was very skilled and graceful dancer and it was a pleasure to dance with her. Henry knew that many people looked disapprovingly at them, but he didn't care. He felt complete only when she was in his arms.

"I heard that there is a possibility that you will marry soon." Catalina was surprised that she felt discomfort about that. There was some talk about French princess or even Maria's niece Eleanor. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of husband Henry will be. She was sure that with a good and loving wife by his side he will be magnificent King.

"I will definitely wed soon, but not to the person who everybody thinks." He answered and smirked which for some strange reason made Catalina's heart flutter.

AN:. Thank you for your reviews, I hope that you like my portray of Catalina. She is little different than in history, but that is due to different upbringing and circumstances, also I know that Diana's name was highly unusual at Tudor period, but I wanted her to have a unique name. What do you think about her and her personality so far? Review, please.


	5. Catalina: Long Live The King

"The King is dying, I have orders to escort you and Her Highness Princess Diana to the Court as soon as possible. When can you be ready?" Messenger asked Catalina and she crossed herself silently praying that they don't come late.

"I will make sure that Princess is ready to go in twenty minutes. Her belongings can be brought later." She replied and dashed to Diana's school room where she was currently with her dance teacher.

"Your Highness I am afraid that your lesson is over for today." She said as she courtesied to a young girl. Diana frowned. She adored her dance and music lessons.

"But I want to dance."

"I know, but we must rush to the Court." She said in a gentle voice and Dina's frown was replaced with a worried expression.

"It's grandfather, isn't it? He is going away like Mama and Papa." She asked in a small voice and Catalina gestured to dance teacher that he is free to leave and crouched so that she is at the same hight as little Princess.

"Yes, it's your grandfather. He is dying.I am so sorry Diana."

"Everybody is leaving me." The little girl said as tears filled her stormy blue eyes and spiled across her pale cheeks.

"Nobody will leave you, my sweet girl, I promise."

"But mama and papa and now grandfather?"

"They didn't leave you. They are watching you every second I promise. They are your guardian angels and they never leave you, not even for a second. Now you will have three guardian angels. And besides, you have your uncle Harry, Mary and me. We will always be here for you." Catalina tried her best to console her. Diana smiled a little bit and pulled her governess into a hug.

"We must hurry now."

The atmosphere was grim at the Court and people were waiting to see what will happen. Will the King die or will he recover? Some even doubted that Prince Harry will be the next King. There were rumors that little Princess Diana will inherit the crown, but very few believed it.

Catalina was heartbroken when she found Mary crying outside her father's chambers. When she saw her, young princess threw herself into her governess's arms.

"How is the King?" Catalina asked quietly not wanting other to overhear their conversation.

"He is very weak.I never saw him like that Catalina."

"Is there any hope?"

"Doctors say that he will die, but I can't stop hoping that he will survive by some kind of miracle."

"That is completely normal," Catalina reassured her, remembering how she felt when she received news that her father is sick and dying. She spent two weeks praying that he survives, but it was all for nothing. God called him and she was left fatherless. The only thing that comforted her was thought that he was in the better place now.

"Where is your brother?"

"At the chapel praying, or at least he said so," Mary replied and a frown appeared on the beautiful face.

"Did the King say something regarding Diana?"

"He wants to see her."

/

King Henry VII knew that he was dying. He felt older than his actual age and he welcomed death with open arms. He spent his whole life in fear, constantly worrying that somebody will rebel and try to dethrone him. Henry always looked at his courtiers suspecting that they plan to betray him. There were even times when he was afraid of his own wife. Elizabeth, he loved her truly, he just didn't know how to express it. He knew that she was unhappy and that she found him wanting compared to her father who always expressed his love toward his wife. It was too late now to change anything, but he couldn't help but wish that things turned different.

"Your Majesty, Princess Diana is here with her governess." One of his gentlemen announced and he smiled a little bit. He remembered how disappointed he was when he heard that Arthur's only heir is a girl. That meant that Harry, vain and selfish boy will be England's next King, but Diana brought so much happiness

in his life.

"Let them in." He ordered in a weak voice. Despite her governess words Diana ran to his side. Somehow she managed to do what none has done before. She softened him.

"My rose, perfect Tudor rose. It's time for us to say goodbye."

"I don't want you to leave." Diana sobbed

"I don't want to lave you either, but God is calling me."

"Are you going to be on of my guardian angels, like mama and papa?"

"Yes, I will. Be a good girl and listen to your governess and tutors."

"I will, I promise."

"Good, now leave me, I am tired." He said and watched them leave. Then he called his advisors to tell them his last wish.

"If God forbid, Henry doesn't sire a legitimate son to inherit the throne after him, when he dies Diana is to become next ruler of England." He announced gathering all of his straight to make his voice strong. The advisors didn't say a word and he couldn't help, but wonder how many actually approved his decision.

Henry was tired and the only thing he wanted now was sleep, just a little bit...

Harry was still in the chapel when his father's advisors came and knelt before him crying out "The King is dead! Long live the King."

Their voices still rang in his ears. He knew that his father was ill and the doctors said that he will most likely die, but somehow he didn't believe it. To him, it looked like his father is immortal. He should feel grief, but instead, he felt relief. He was finally free to do as he wants. Since Arthur died his father was terribly strict. He forbade him jousting, hunting and playing any kind of sport. Instead, he spent every waking hour in a schoolroom. His father even prevented him from hanging out with his friend, because he believed that they are bad influences.

Harry has heard about his fathers wish, but he didn't pay mind to that because he was sure that he will have many sons.

The first person who swore loyalty to him was his grandmother, who thought that she will control his as she did his father and teary-eyed Mary and Diana. Behind his little sister and niece stood Catalina and he could not bring himself to avert his eyes from her. She looked enchanting in a black gown with only a big cross as jewelry.

At that moment h promised himself that she will be his, no matter the price.

AN: I hope that you liked this chapter. Review, please.


	6. Catalina : Sir Loyal Heart

Life at the court changed drastically since Harry became King. Only a few rules of mourning the monarch were followed, mostly in the form of black clothes. Harry, or Henry as he wanted to be called now, thrust himself right into the life as the King. He ordered Mary and Diana to stay at Court much to their delight. At the young age of twelve, Mary became the first lady in England and center of the court. Her fun-loving brother allowed her to behave as if she was a woman grown much to Catalina's annoyance. Mary, of course, responded with joy, ordering new dresses and dancing with gentlemen from dusk to dawn.

Catalina stood next to Diana, taking care that little girl behaves as her station requires, while Harry was welcoming new French ambassador.

"Your Majesty, my master is offering you his condolence on the death of your beloved father and his trusted ally. He also sends you his best wishes upon your ascending to the throne."

"Thank His Majesty for his kind words and congratulate him on the birth of his daughter Princess Anne, I am sure that she will be one of the most beautiful princesses in the world," Henry responded in regal voice and Catalina smiled remembering a small boy who was sulking in the corner.

"I will inform His Majesty of Your kind words," Ambassador replied and Henry gave him his leave.

Everybody was wondering why Henry had not yet been crowned. Some suspected that he was waiting to be married so that he can be crowned with his wife and others were thinking that he was waiting out of respect for late King.

Catalina knew that no one was still sure who will be next Queen of England. The Court was split between Archduchess Eleanor and Princess Marguerite. There was some talk about young Princess Claude and lavish reception in honor of new French ambassador only deepened the suspicion. Of course, there were the people who suspected that young King will jilt foreign Princesses and follow his grandfather's footsteps by marrying English lady out of love. Many women were throwing themselves at him. To Catalina, it appeared to be no more than a game for power and for some strange reason it made her grit her teeth.

When Henry came to her and asked her for a dance her heart skip a beat. She tried to convince herself that she was just nervous because everybody was looking at her. Catalina took his hand with a bright smile and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. She enjoyed dancing with a partner who was so skilled and she couldn't help but smile when he lifted her into the air. Her eyes met his emerald ones and her breath caught in her smiled brightly at her and she felt as if she will melt.

As Henry's coronation date grew closer his councilors and grandmother were pressing him to choose a suitable bride, but he just ignored them he already knew who will be his future wife. She only had to pass one more test.

That evening while he was dancing with Catalina and to him, she looked more beautiful than ever. When the dance ended instead of going to the next partner he led her out of the hall into the corridor and drew her to himself and kissed like he was imagining when he was a little boy and she was a lady to his sister-in-law.

She looked startled but not upsed so he kissed her again, harder this time. Her lips felt like heaven and he wanted to stay like this forever.

Catalina's head was spinning and she couldn't believe what was happening. Kissing Harry felt so good and so right, but once his hands started fumbling with the laces of her dress her reason returned.

"No Your Majesty." She said and grabbed his hand expecting him to look angry, but for some reason, he looked pleased

"I am sorry Your Majesty, but I cannot be your mistress, my honor won't allow it."

He pulled back smiling a little.

"I will respect your decision dearest Catalina." He replied before turning and leaving her alone in the corridor utterly confused.

"She refused me, Charles," Henry said with a large smile on his face

"And Your Majesty is happy about that?" Charles asked confused.

"Of course I am. She passed the test."

"But she won't be Your mistress."

"I don't want her to be my mistress Charles," Henry replied irritated

"But you asked her.."

"I just said it was a test."

"You don't mean it?" Charles realized what his friend had in mind.

"I will follow my grandfather's footsteps. He too married the women he loved."

"Your grandmother won't allow it."

"I rule, I am the King of England and I will marry the woman I love and nobody can't stop me."

It was a sunny day. Nobles and common people gathered to watch the joust that King threw.

Sweat was dripping down Henry's back as he was being laced into his heavy armor. He grabbed a cup of ale hoping that it will refresh him. His turn I jousting was approaching and he was determined to be perfect. Today he will ride under the banner which was decorated with writing "Sir Loyal Heart" He couldn't help the boyish grin that came over his features as he remembered what he planned for today. His heart started to beat faster as he climbed on his horse and came to the tiltyard but instead taking his place he turned his horse toward the royal box where his sister and niece were sitting with their ladies and governess. He was sure that people thought that he will ask either Mary or Diana for their favor. How surprised they are going to be.

He took off his helmet and smiled.

"My ladies, you look very lovely today and I hope that you won't mind if I wore Lady Catalina's favor today instead of yours?" He said and looked at three ladies close to his heart. Mary smirked, Diana smiled brightly and Catalina looked surprised and confused.

"Of course we won't mind dear brother," Mary replied and he turned toward Catalina.

"My lady, will you do me an honor and give me your favor?" Catalina slowly nodded and stood up. She took off blue ribbon from her slender wrist and tied it on his lace.

"From now on I am your Sir Loyal Heart." He declared loud and Catalina blushed slightly.

From now on she is his.

AN: I hope that you liked this chapter and how Catalina and Henry's relationship is progressing. Did you catch name that will be important later in the story?


	7. Catalina: Katherine

Whispers and curious looks followed Catalina as she strolled through the garden with King. Since the joust in which Henry has worn her favor, everyone was speculating what was happening between the young King and Spanish governess. Catalina has heard many different stories about the nature of her and Henry's relationship. Some have gone as far as to suggest that they married in secrecy and that she was carrying his child. Those rumors bothered her. On the other hand, Henry seemed completely unaware of what courtiers thought. He used every minute of his free time to be with took her for long walks, danced with her at the feasts and regularly visited her at Diana's chambers. Catalina was flattered by his attention, but at the same time, she was confused. She rejected his offer to become his mistress, why was he lavishes his attention on her? Did he hope that she will succumb to his charm? Did he assume that she will change her mind and step on her word? That thought irritated her deeply. She looked at him. He seemed quite tense, which was in contrast to his usual bright mood.

"Is everything all right Your Majesty?"

He exhaled deeply and stepped in front of her. She could see that he was notably nervous.

"Yes and no. It depends on your answer." He replied and took her hand into his.

"I am afraid that I don't understand." "Well, that is because I still didn't say anything." He spoke and his eyes sparkled with humor.

"I love you, Catalina, I love you for quite some time now. It was wrong of me to ask you to ruin your honor and I apologize for that. So I have a different question now. Will you be my wife?"

Catalina felt as if someone knocked the air from her couldn't speak or think. Was he really asking her to marry him?

"I am not worthy of such honor." She finally muttered.

"You are worthy. Say yes Catalina and we will bring the golden age together. Say yes and become my Queen."

She never saw this coming. She always knew that Henry had a crush on her, but she thought that he will grow out of it. Especially after she refused to be his mistress. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that this would happen. She simply assumed that he will find another woman, willing to allow him in her bed to be his mistress and that he will marry for political inside she was afraid. How long will his love last? He was still a boy, will he look at her with the same adoration in five years?

She did care for him very much and she had to admit to herself that her heart skipped a beat every time he looked at her with those piercing blue eyes. He was a very attractive young man, that she had to admit. When he kissed her, that night at the feast, it felt so right, like they were created to do that.

"Yes." She finally replied and smiled softly at him.

But did she really have a choice? Nobody refuses the King.

/

"I forbid it. It was bad enough that your brother married that Spaniard, but at least she was of royal blood. You have a responsibility toward your country." Margaret Beaufort screamed at her grandson.

"You cannot forbid me anything, I am the King!" Henry replied in the same manner.

"I am not my father and you will not control me!"

"You know nothing about ruling a state. You are but a child. Do you know what I sacrificed so that your father can have a throne? It was a God's will, but I made it happen."

"I have reached majority and I am the King. Your King too."

"You are acting like your grandfather, King Edward IV, does that stupid girl think that she is Elizabeth Woodville reborn? I already had enough problems with the first one, but at least she was Englis born and bred."

"My grandfather had two living sons and many daughters."

"And where are his sons now? If I recall correctly, they died all because of their mother's scheming."

"I'm marring Catalina and that is my final word."

"You will ruin all that your father and I made. I refuse to be part of that." She said in dry voice and left.

Henry didn't try to stop her. Her reign was over, his, on the other hand, just began."

/

Her wedding day passed in a blur. Her new maids woke her up and helped her into a bath full with the scent of rose water. Her long ebony hair was washed and combed to perfection tied elegantly at the top of her head. Her wedding dress was magnificent. It was the deep blue of the shoulder ball gown that emphasized her thin waist. Toward the middle of the wide skirt color slowly transitioned into silver. The bottom of the skirt was decorated with embroidery of blue flowers and leaves. The waist and the décolleté of the dress were adorned with silver roses.

Catalina was truly a sight to behold in her new majestic gown, especially once they put a tiara at the top of her head. It was a wedding present from Henry. made especially for her. He bragged that he helped with a design and Catalina's heart fluttered because of his thoughtfulness.

The tiara features 33 blue sapphires and 655 diamonds, set in platinum, and resembles the Gothic architecture of a great cathedral with sparkling stained glass windows. Several of the stones are also mounted en Tremblant, meaning they attach to a trembler or a material that acts as a spring, to create movement when worn and reflect the surrounding light.

She was also gifted with a necklace, two bracelets, and a brooch.

She was called Katherine during the wedding ceremony. She decided that as the Queen of England, she has to use the English name. She was a foreigner and one without royal blood to offset that to English. She didn't know how will they react to foreign courtier becoming their Queen.

As they spoke their vows Henry gave her a reassuring smile and gently squeezed her hand. That eased anxiety she felt. He loved her and she was starting to fall head over heels for him really fast.

They were going to be fine as long as they loved and respected each other.


	8. Catalina: Favored by God

"Your Majesty, are you ready?" Lady Wyatt asked in a meek voice. Katherine almost flinched at the use of her new title. It still sounded foreign to her ears. She came to this country as a companion to the future Queen, but destiny had other plans. It still felt surreal that she was Queen of England. Today was the day of her and Henry's coronation. Henry's grandmother, Lady Margaret died just a few days before, but Henry refused to put the ceremony off. He said that his grandmother would want him crowned as soon as possible. Katherine didn't quite believe him, there was something cold in his eyes, almost as if he felt relief. With his father and grandmother, dead was finally able to do what he wants. For some reason that unsettled Katherine.

She shook off dark thoughts. Today was a happy day and she wanted everything to go as perfectly as possible.

Katherine was wearing her auburn hair loose, as was the custom at coronations, she was dressed in "a rich mantle of cloth of tissue" and was wearing a beautiful gold, pearl and silk circlet on her head.

"I am ready." She finally replied and smirked slightly.

"Princesses Mary and Diana are here asking to see Your Majesty" Mary Baroness Willoughby informed her. Katherine smiled at a woman who was fast becoming her best friend.  
"Bring them in."

Young Princesses came in and bowed before her. That felt strange to Katherine, just a month before she was bowing to them.

"Catalina, you look truly beautiful," Diana said and looked at her gown in awe.

"Diana, what did I told you. You can't address Queen in that manner."

Thirteen years old Mary scolded her younger cousin.

"It's all right Mary, I told her to call me, however she wishes, after all, I practically raised her. You both look incredibly beautiful."

They were dressed in a matching green gown embroidered with gold roses.

"Thank you, Catalina. For once my dress is as grand as Mary's." "I made sure of that." "You already won the hearts of Londoners. They are all cheering your name and toasting for your health." Mary informed her with a large smile on her face.

"I am incredibly happy to hear that. Thank you for informing me, Mary." "I think that you will be beloved by people as much as my mother was." "And my mother, was she beloved by the people?" Diana asked with an innocent look on her face.

"Well, she didn't spend much time here, but people in Wales adored her and your father." "Your Majesty, King is asking if you are ready." One of her ladies in waiting notified her.

"Inform him that I am ready to go."

/

Henry and Katherine processed behind twenty-eight bishops from the Palace of Westminster to the Abbey for the coronation ceremony. The Archbishop of Canterbury presented Henry to his people who acclaimed him by calling out "Long Live the King!", four times. Henry then swore the nine oaths of kingship before Archbishop anointed him with holy oils and crowned him.

"This is what I have been dreaming about my entire life. We will be happy now. " Henry whispered to her as she was crowned Queen of England.

She gave him a soft smile. She hoped that they will be as happy as he believes.

Katherine was amazed by how things happened. Henry, an overlooked the second son who was meant for a Church, and Catalina, Spanish noble who was governess to English Princess, were the King and Queen of England. They were surely favored by God.

/

"Is something wrong with your dinner?" Henry asked, his handsome face covered with worry.

"My stomach is upset for a few days now. The only thing that agrees with me these days are oranges." She replied with a smirk

"Oranges you say?" Henry stood up from his seat and walked toward his consort.

"Oranges. I developed a special fondness of them. "

"How special exactly. Care to explain it to me?"

"We had talked of this before, but now it is real, very real, and…" she trailed off, looking up at Henry with a broad smile on her face. "Our family is growing, my love. I am with child."

Henry fell silent for barely a second as the information sunk in and slowly his entire face seemed to light up. He looked as if he couldn't quite believe his luck as he broke into a broad smile.

"Are you serious?!" he exclaimed. His hands held on to Katherine's waist and he lifted her up, spinning her around once in excitement before he brought her in close to kiss her deeply.

"We're going to have a child. We're going to have an heir. I'm going to be a father," he breathed in awe as he pulled away, "Katherine, sweetheart, I love you so much." He kissed her yet again, smiling against her lips.

Katherine laughed lightly as Henry spun her around, and she returned his kiss, her heart filled with joy. She had been so eager to tell him, and his reaction was no disappointment.

"Yes, you are," she replied as she pulled away only to speak, unable to wipe the smile from her face, her heart pounding in her chest.

"I love you too, more than I can ever hope to put into words. God has been so good to us, and we will shortly have another blessing in our lives." She leaned in to embrace her husband again.

"The God was kind enough to give me you and that was the greatest blessing of them all," Henry affirmed, pressing a kiss to Katherine's cheek as she embraced him,

"I feel as if I'm dreaming. What do you need? We'll get you more ladies to take care of you, and I'll tell the doctor so he can keep a close eye on you and…anything you want, anything I can do, just tell me."

"You are too good to me, my dear Harry, "Katherine said with a small laugh. "I am fine, perfectly fine." he pulled away to look her husband in the eyes. "It is still very early, I wish for you and doctor to be the only people to know. Is that alright? I just want to wait a bit before we tell everyone else."

"Aye. It can be kept between us for now, until you begin to show. Though it will be difficult when I wish to shout it from the rooftops," Henry teased, taking Katherine's hands in his.


	9. Catalina: Joy and grief

Katherine emerged from the bedroom, a smile on her face as she saw her husband had returned earlier than normal once again. It seemed to be a recurring trend ever since she announced her pregnancy.

She leaned in, pressing her lips to Henry's in a tender greeting.

"I'm glad to see you so happy lately, my-" She stopped short, feeling a small flutter in her stomach, but then continued, thinking nothing of it. "Sorry, I think I'm a bit hungry," she explained. "Have you had anything to eat yet, sweetheart?"

"Seeing you makes me happy," Henry said, smiling at his wife. He furrowed his brow slightly when she stopped mid-sentence but then shook his head to answer her question. "Not yet. I thought I might dine with you," he answered, "How are you faring?"

"I'm doing very well," Katherine replied, her smile matching her husband's. "I have nothing to complain ab-" She fell silent again, feeling a small lurch in her stomach, this time more distinct than the other, almost as if someone had flicked her. There was no mistaking the strange sensation. "Harry," she breathed out, clutching at his shoulders in excitement. "I think… I think I can feel our baby moving!"

"Our baby's moving?" Henry echoed in surprise, his mouth falling open. He had a look of complete wonderment as his gaze kept darting between Katherine's growing belly and her face. "Maybe it likes the sound of your voice…" he breathed, "I can't believe it. Katherine, is it really moving?"

"Yes, I think so," Katherine exclaimed, her eyes shining as she looked up at Henry. "Well, it only started moving when it heard its father's voice," she teased before glancing down at her stomach, feeling the baby once more. "Oh, it's done it again!" She took her husband's hands in hers and brought them up to her belly. "Just wait. Maybe you will be able to feel it too."

Henry fell silent for a few moments, his brow furrowing in concentration as if that somehow might cause the baby to move again. "I can't feel anything," he declared, "Maybe it only-" He cut himself off, his eyebrows raising suddenly. At first, he thought maybe he'd just imagined it through sheer force of will, but then it happened once more, unmistakably.

"Katherine, our son is saying hello," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

Katherine let out a small laugh, leaning in to press her lips to Henry's, gently placing her hands atop his which were still resting on her stomach.

/

Katherine looked at the spectacle before her; tears were gathering in her eyes and she could barely retain her anger. Her husband was engaged in a, what seemed rather intimate, conversation with a pretty young woman, laughing and joking. True, she knew that he had not looked the way of other women since they had met, but that was before the pregnancy had changed her body, making her heavier and perhaps less attractive.

She had overheard several ladies whisper and gossip of the fact that some men lost interest in their wives when they were pregnant and sought company elsewhere, implicating that the King could be one of them, but she had never believed that Henry would be like that – nothing in his prior behavior had indicated that.

Although, recently she had noticed that Henry had spent a lot of time talking to this particular young woman. Perhaps it was true then, perhaps he was losing interest in his wife – in her - now that he was on his way to get what was required of them, an heir to the throne. No, she would not endure this any longer; she rose abruptly, although with difficulty, and left the table only nodding slightly at her good-sister, Mary who was keeping her company. Mary immediately got up with a frown directed at her brother, she caught up with the Queen before she reached the door to the royal chambers.

"Katherine, what is wrong; does the baby trouble you?" she inquired.

Katherine just shook her head, unable to say anything.

"Come, let me help you. You must be tired, it has been a long day."Mary tried to soothe her good-sister as she opened the door to the sitting room.

"You are right Mary, I am very tired. You may go back to feast, I will be alright."

"Are you sure."

"Absolutely," Katherine confirmed turning her head to the other side and hoping that Mary doesn't see tears that are threatening to roll down her cheeks.

"Good night then."

By the time Henry reached her chambers, it was late and Katherine was already asleep. Henry stood for a while watching his sleeping wife, even in sleep she seemed troubled and he could tell that she had been crying. He could not for the world to think of why, and he undressed quietly and slid down in bed beside her.

He put his arms around her, silently rejoicing in the fact that he had her – and that he was big enough to still reach around her. She gave a little mewling sound and snuggled up against him still in her sleep, and he put one hand on her belly feeling the baby move inside his wife's body. He smiled; he longed to see their son.

/

Next day Henry returned to his usual caring and tender self he has been since Katherine announced her pregnancy and she soon forgot all about the young lady he paid special attention at the feast.

They were happy. The whole country was waiting for an heir to be born and Henry was certain that it will be a boy.

The second week of January Katherine was woken by the stabbing pain in her stomach. She felt the dampness between her legs and when she looked at the sheets she noticed that they were stained with blood. Her heart sank. She screamed for her ladies to get a doctor, but it was too late. Her daughter was stillborn.

Henry stared at his wife in disbelief when he saw her. She looked a mess. Her auburn hair darkened from sweat and she looked incredibly pale. There was something wild in her red eyes that glistened with unshed tears.

"But the doctors said that everything was fine.." Nothing made sense to him. They were so happy and now their happiness was snatched from them.

"It was. They told me that it happens sometimes. That a woman can lose a child without a real reason." "I thought that we were favored by a God." "We were, we still are. It's not as bad as it seems." She said softly, trying to convince both of them that everything will be all right.

"And how that might be so Catalina?" He asked using her old name. Reminding her who she truly is, a foreigner who he had raised to be his Queen.

"We are fertile, that is important." She didn't flinch at hidden threat instead she raised her chin slightly.

"This was a misfortune. It happens to couples, even a royal one."

"So you don't believe that we are punished by God?"

"No" She replied, willing him to believe.

He barely heard her words, they were just empty comfort. A seed of doubt was planted in his head. Did he make the right choice?

AN: Review please.


	10. Catalina: Birth and Death

Katherine de Salinas, Queen of England was pregnant for the second time and the King was overjoyed. As the months passed, her pregnancy was progressing and it was almost time for her to retire to the birthing chamber for her lying-in as custom required. She was very nervous, but at the same time, she was incredibly grateful that she was able to carry this pregnancy to term. After her miscarriage, Henry distanced from her and she heard many whispers about his dalliance with Anne Stafford. A chill entered her veins every time she thought about them together, but a mere day after she announced her pregnancy to her husband, Anne Stafford left the court with her brother Duke of Buckingham and Henry returned to his former attentive self.

In November, a great tournament was held where her husband, King Henry VIII outshone all other participants. She was incredibly proud, especially because he wore her favor and rode under the banner with her initials.

Before she left society, a series of entertainments were staged for her by Henry. He was determined to impress her once again. In one of these presentations, Henry and fifteen gentlemen pranced in front of Katherine and the audience in fanciful costumes. After dancing they exited and musicians came in with six gentlemen wearing yellow satin and carrying torches. Then six more men arrived masked and dressed in extravagant clothes and bonnets of cloth of silver. Everyone tried to pretend they didn't know who the tallest gentleman was. Ladies arrived arrayed in crimson satin embroidered with pomegranates made of cloth of gold and they danced with the gentlemen. As the dance ended, the ladies removed the men's masks so they could be identified.

Just before Christmas, Katherine heard mass and then hosted a banquet for the men and women of the court in her great chamber. Wine and spices were served and then two high-ranking lords accompanied Katherine to the door of her bedchamber. She took her formal leave of her officers and male courtiers. She then retired inside and wouldn't be seen again until her child had been born.

/

Her labor began on New Years Day. She was talking to her ladies when she felt a trickle run down her leg.

"What in the…" She trailed off, her eyebrows raising again.

"My lady, I think my water broke. I think it's time." She looked up at, somewhat terrified of what was to come.

Lady Willoughby's eyes widened and she glanced downwards before meeting Katherine's gaze again and nodding her head.

"It is time. It may be soon, it may yet still be a while away, but your child is most definitely coming," she said. She rapidly stood to her feet and called out to the servants in the room.

"The king and queen's child is on its way. Tell the queen's maids to prepare the birthing room, and to be ready to help her change her clothes when we arrive," she instructed them, "Also send for a doctor immediately, and make sure someone tells the King."

Once the servants had been dispatched, Lady Willoughby returned to Katherine's side.

"Are you afraid?" she asked her gently.

Katherine suddenly felt as though she could not breathe. Everything seemed to be moving so quickly and everyone was rushing around her. She took her friend's hand, nodding in response to her question. She thought of how Lady Margaret, Henry's late grandmother was all alone at the time of her sons birth and how she was so brave in everything.

I'm just a bit worried," she amended her answer, beginning to stand to her feet and try to make her way towards the birthing room.

"Your little one needs you to be brave, and you cannot be brave without being afraid. Think of your child, if you need more strength. And I will not leave your side."

"Thank you," Katherine said gratefully, taking a deep breath. She closed her eyes and thought of holding her son or daughter, and then she thought of her husband holding them as well. She gripped Lady Willoughby hand.

Down in the Great Hall, a frantic servant was making his way towards the king as quickly as he could. As soon as he saw the familiar outline of curly red hair he called out to the man. "Your grace, your wife, the Queen, is preparing for the birthing! She is going to have the baby!"

The words left the servant's mouth but it took Henry a second or two to register what they actually meant.

"Let's celebrate my lords, my son is on his way." He announced with glee.

/

In Queen's chambers people were running around with blankets and towels and bowls of water. Katherine's ladies already helped her change into a simple beige shift and were aided her into bed. She had not felt any severe pain yet, but she had been told that it would come soon after her water breaking.

A sharp pain shot through her and she closed her eyes, thinking it would not be long until they would be able to hold their baby. Lady Willoughby continued to hold her hand as her pains became worse and her various ladies began to pour hot water and prepare blankets.

As time passed tears flooded Katherine's eyes and she began to scream out in pain. She pushed as hard as she could and breathed according to midwife's instructions, though it all seemed in vain. She grew sweaty and tired and could feel nothing but agony. And what after felt like hours though it could have very well been minutes, she was rewarded with the sound of a baby crying. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the pillows a small smile growing on her face despite her discomfort.

"It's a boy. Congratulations Your Majesty, you gave birth to a healthy Prince." One of the midwives announced. Katherine let out a small sob and bit back her tears, though this time they were not because of her pain. She was happy, unbelievably happy, and she could not wait to hold her little boy in her arms.

"Will I be able to hold him soon?"

"You will be able to hold him very soon, Your Majesty,"

Having been washed, the baby boy was wrapped in a blanket by one of Katherine's ladies. The young woman looked as if she was afraid she might break the newborn prince as she carried her over to the bed, leaning down to very carefully place him in her mother's arms.

Katherine held out her arms for her baby who was so small and so remarkable.

"My darling," she whispered, planting a kiss on her son's forehead. He had a tuft of soft reddish hair already growing on his head and his little eyes were closed shut as he breathed in and out peacefully. Katherine was somewhat amazed that something so precious and delicate could exist, and she was simply in awe that he was all of Henry and all of her in one tiny being. "I love you so much already," she said to the boy.

/

"Your Majesty, His Majesty the King …" one of the ladies began, but her words were in vain as Henry walked straight past her.

Katherine's face lit up as soon as she saw her husband, her eyes shining as she looked up at him. "My love," she greeted him with a smile, her breath catching in her throat. "Come and meet your son."

Henry felt his mouth go dry as he stepped forward towards the bed. He sat himself down very carefully and his eyes grew wide as instead of a bundle of blankets, he saw his son's face for the first time. It took a few seconds before he was able to find his voice.

"He's so…perfect.I have a son, we have a Prince. Look at his tiny hands and his nose and his ears…" he trailed off, completely overwhelmed. Henry glanced up from the baby to meet Katherine's eyes.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"She is perfect," Katherine agreed before meeting Henry's gaze. She shook her head slightly, the love that she held for him greater than ever before.

"Would you like to hold him?" she asked gently, knowing he probably could not wait.

"Yes." He leaned forward to kiss his wife's lips in pure happiness.

Katherine returned Henry's kiss, smiling against his lips. She gently moved their baby boy so that he was situated comfortably in his father's arms, somehow looking even smaller when Henry was holding him. Tears began to fill her eyes again as she looked at the two of them together, the sight far more perfect than anything she could have possibly dreamed up.

"What shall we name him?" She asked

"Henry, he is our Henry Prince of Wales." He announced and smiled brightly.

/

There were many celebrations in honor of princes birth. The tournament was held at Westminster. Henry married Katherine's favor in the tournament, riding under the banner of "Sir Loyal Heart" the relationship between the royal pair, already one of strong affection had become even more of a love match because of Katherine's success in providing a male heir. The little Prince was christened on 5 January in a lavish ceremony where beacons were lit in his honor. His godfather was King Louis of France who already offered his two years old daughter Anne as a bride for newborn Prince.

The whole country was celebrating for a month, but fifty-two days later the whole of England was mourning. Little prince died in his sleep. Katherine was distraught, she couldn't believe that her precious boy was gone. She spent days in the chapel on her knees praying for his soul and worrying courtiers. She couldn't sleep or eat.

One evening while she was praying beside her bed Diana came in. She looked at the woman who was like a mother to her pale and incredibly thin.

"Please don't be sad anymore Catalina." She said and took her former governess's hand.

"I know that you are sad, but my mama and papa are looking after Henry just as you are looking after me."

Catalina didn't say anything she just sobbed

"You promised that you will never leave me, but you are doing that, you are leaving me."

"I would never do that. I am sorry Diana."

"It's all right." Young Princess said and hugged her.

AN: I hope that you liked this chapter. Review, please.


	11. Catalina: Warrior Queen

"Do you really have to go?" Katherine asked with unshed tears in her eyes. Two years passed from the day their son passed away. They grieved in a very different way. She spent hours and hours on her knees praying for a living child and when she wasn't doing that she spent her time with many great scholars. Henry distracted himself from his grief by waging war against Louis XII of France and chasing after pretty ladies at Court. He tried to be discreet, but Katherine knew. Her heart broke a little every time she heard about his dalliances. She saw how he looked at that woman, he once looked at her in same manner. The only thing that made her happy was that after he was finished with them, he always came back to her. His heart was still hers and she was thankful for that.

"I must and you know that I love. Our previous attacks failed because I placed my men in the hands of incapable men."

"You must do what you have to. I understand. And I have complete faith in you and your men. So why I am so worried?" She curled her fingers around the hair at the nape of his neck and closed her eyes, willing away the tears she knew were coming.

"No, no. You can't lose me, "Henry said softly, wrapping his arms tightly around her,

Katherine clung to Henry as he held her to him, and she burrowed her face in the crook of his neck, her voice grew softer

"I will pray to the God every night you are gone… for your safety and that we may grow old together. All I want is the rest of my life with you."

"That's what I want, too. There is so much we have yet to do. There is so much I want us to do," Henry said softly in return as he gently stroked Katherine's swelled belly.

" I need you to stay safe here and stay strong, so that when I return we can have all those things your heart desires. I have faith in you, my dear Katherine, I have faith that you will keep my kingdom and our unborn son safe."

Katherine looked up at Henry, pressing her lips to his again. "I will," she replied, finding strength in his words. "I will wait for your victory and return, and when you come back we will have our child," she said

"We will have our son and heir finally." He smiled and kissed her stomach.

"My brave Queen I am leaving England in your hands. I named you my regent in Dover Castle and I have no fear that you won't be able to do your duty, but just remember Archbishop of Canterbury, William Warham and Thomas Howard, Earl of Surrey are your advisers. You will do well to trust them."

Her eyes ghosted over his face and she tried her best to memorize every mark and line. She closed her eyes briefly, imagining him smiling, for she could not forget that. She would hold onto that image and count the days until she would see his face again.

"Do not worry my love, I plan on making you I plan on making you proud."

/

"You called me Your Majesty?" Thomas More asked his Queen.

"I did, I am, I need of your advice."

"What bothers you?"

"I just received the troublesome news. Scots are planning an attack on England and are beginning to mobilize their troops. Scotland and King James IV are allying with France." She explained, her hand unconsciously going to her stomach.

"They are aware that the King is in France at the time and they probably assume that they can easily defeat the English army while the King is absent from his throne."

"They don't think of me as a threat."

"They made a grave mistake then Your Majesty," Thomas said and looked at women before him. She changed in the past few years. There was a regal air about her as if she was born for this position, but there was also something sad in her eyes. The loss of her children made her somehow more mature. He loved her still, there was no doubt, even more now. She has grown into women worth of admiration.

"Summon my advisors, my lord."

"With pleasure."

/

Katherine received the news that on the 22 August 1513, the Scottish king had an army of 80,000 men strong that crossed the border into England. They advanced into Northumberland. At the same time the Scots entered England, she sent Earl of Surrey north with his troops to meet them. They rallied 40,000 soldiers and Katherine was confident that they have a chance to win.

In early September Katherine traveled north to Buckingham where she awaited news from Surrey. While waiting she made a speech to the reserve troops who were camped outside the town. She was dressed in an armor her long auburn hair flowing in the wind. The swell of her belly was visible and she kept her hand on him while she was giving a speech reminding them for what they are fighting. People who watched her could swear that Goddess Athena came to Earth to raise their morale. However, the reserve troops would not need to fight because word would soon arrive of Surrey's victory at Flodden on 9 September 1513. Katherine was ecstatic. She managed to protect England. Surrey sent the Queen the Scottish king's banner and the bloody coat he had died in as their trophies. For a second Katherine remembered arrogant twelve-year-old Princess whom she once taught Spanish. She was now twenty-three years old and a widow, because of Katherine. She quickly shook off dark thoughts. It wasn't her fault that King James was dead, she didn't invade his country. He made his choices and now he was defeated.

She sent Henry late King's banner and coat together with a letter in which she informed him about England's victory.

/

Katherine couldn't help but worry. She was afraid that she will miscarry the baby. While she never made it to the battlefield she traveled as far as Buckingham. One October morning while she was going to the chapel with her ladies, she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. The doctor was quickly summoned, but there was no help. Her labor has begun three months early. She knew what that meant, her child will die. There wasn't any hope. She delivered a premature son. He was alive, but barely. Katherine insisted on holding him. His skin was so pale that she almost could see through it and his eyes were tightly closed, but she couldn't help but imagine what color they were. Green like Henry's or blue like hers?

She held him, trying her best to memorize every mark and line until he drew his last breath.

Her victory in battle became a defeat in producing an heir for the king. She couldn't help but fear how will Henry react.

AN: Before writing this story I didn't know much about Katherine of Aragon. She was always just a wife who preceded Anne Boleyn, but while researching for this story I realized just how fascinating a woman she was.

How do you like my representation of her? And those who wonder about Anne in just a few short chapters we will be introduced to Princess Anne.

Review please.


	12. Catalina: Mary

November 1515

Two years passed since the day Katherine defeated Scottish forces. There were some grumbles about commoner Queen killing an anointed monarch, but most people agreed that she only did her duty. King James perished in the battle while trying to conquer England, it was no one's fault, but his own.

Henry was incredibly proud of his wife, but at the same time, he was disappointed because it resulted in the death of their son.

Just a year later, Katherine has been pregnant again, but that child too didn't live.

Katherine could feel that Henry was slowly losing interest in her. He spent more nights in bed with his mistresses than in hers. Usually, once she would announce her pregnancy to him, he would send all of his mistresses away, but this time it was different. He wasn't as attentive as before and he didn't bother too much to hide his dalliances.

Katherine and Diana were in the Princess Mary's room, helping her prepare for her big day. Today she was finally marrying Charles Habsburg, future King of Spain. He agreed to come to England to celebrate their marriage first there and then they will sail to Spain, where they will have a second wedding ceremony. The wedding almost didn't happen because Mary was caught kissing Henry's best friend Charles Brandon. It was a scandal, but thankfully affair didn't go any farther than that. Charles was banished from the Court and Henry had to add more money to Mary's dowry.

"You're so beautiful, Mary," Diana commented with a warm smile. She was growing in true beauty. Her hair was pale as moonlight and her eyes looked like two big sapphires. Her skin was pale as milk and she always had an enchanting smile on her face. Katherine thought that she should be engaged by now, but Henry was reluctant because she was still his heir and he didn't want England to become a colony of another county.

"Are you getting anxious?" Katherine asked Mary.

"I am," Mary breathed, glancing at her own reflection in the mirror. She felt beautiful, and she only hoped her husband-to-be would think so as well. At Katherine's question, she nodded, her hand resting momentarily over her belly. "I have butterflies in my stomach," she admitted with a small laugh, "But I guess this is the way it is supposed to be."

"I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest the day I married Henry," Katherine admitted, giving a small laugh. "But I was never nervous. I was just so ready for him to become my husband, which I'm sure is how you feel about your Charles." She carefully pinned one last curl behind Mary's ear before taking a seat in the chair beside her, reaching for her friend's hands.

"I want you to listen to me, sweet sister," she said firmly but gently."There are always going to be days when your responsibilities will weigh heavy on you and the memories of your past will come creeping into your mind. Never be afraid to tell Charles how you feel. You mustn't be afraid of talking to your husband. There will be difficult days, but the good will far outnumber the bad. You've grown so strong in these past few years, and I am so proud of you."

Mary nodded her head, listening raptly as Katherine spoke. "I will remember that. It is still… it is still difficult, sometimes. To forget about Brandon. I loved him. But Charles has been very patient and understanding with me since I met him."

Katherine leaned forward to wrap Mary in a tight hug, pressing a kiss to the other girl's cheek.

"I hope that I will be as good Queen as you one day. The people of England adore you."

"I am sure that you will do a better job, after all, you were raised to do that."

Katherine smiled at her sister in law.

The wedding was beautiful and Katherine couldn't help, but notice that Charles looked in awe when he saw Mary. She truly was a sight to behold.

A week later, Mary and her new husband sailed to Spain.

February 1516

Katherine was woken up by a sharp pain in her abdomen. This time she knew what that meant. Her child was coming. She thanked the Lord that she managed to carry this child to term and prayed for it to live.

She quickly called her ladies to fetch midwives and the doctor. A messenger was sent to inform King that his child was coming.

Soon her pains were almost unbearable. She closed her eyes shut and a few beads of sweat rolled over her forehead as she pushed and breathed, hoping that this will be over soon and that his child will live.

It was not long before she was met with the relief of intense agony, but she did not immediately hear the same noise of sobbing that Henry had reassured her with when he was born.

"Please, please cry," she prayed in her head, not opening her eyes straight away. "Please, my darling child, pull through." She was relieved to hear the soft cry of a baby only a few seconds later, and her eyes shot open. The child was alive, but that could change very easily. She did not ask anything of the midwife who was busy caring for the tiny baby in his arms.

The midwife helped her ladies clean up and dry the newborn baby as quickly as possible, barely hesitating before wrapping several layers of blankets around the tiny infant. She handed the bundle gently over to Katherine, where almost nothing was visible but the child's head.

"It is a girl, Your Majesty." She informed her with a smile

"Is she healthy?"

"She is a little small, but other than that she is completely healthy."

"My darling Mary," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears once more. "Don't you worry, your mother has you now."

Soon enough Henry walked into the room.

"I heard that we have a daughter." He said with a pleased expression on his face.

"Yes, and she is incredibly beautiful," Katherine responded, lifting the baby slightly so that he can see her better.

"She truly is a beauty." He replied a stroked her little hand.

"Can we name her Mary?"

"Princess Mary Tudor, it sounds perfect."

"After your sister."

"That is very thoughtful of you. And once we have our son, perhaps we can name him Edward. We are both young; if it was a daughter this time, by the grace of God the sons will follow."

"But at least we have a healthy heir now."

"Katherine, you know that Mary can never be my heir, not only because of her gender but as you know my father wrote in his will that if I don't leave male heir Diana will succeed me."

"But Mary is your daughter." "She is and I love her very much, she is my Peral, but she is a babe and Diana is almost a woman grown."

Katherine couldn't believe what was happening, she felt as if she was forced to choose between her own daughter and the girl she raised as her own.

AN: I hope that you liked this chapter. Review, please.


	13. Catalina: Family Affair

Her daughter will be a perfect princess, Katherine could see that by looking at her four year old daughter. Despite her young age, her curtsey was graceful and she always respected Court etiquette. In the past three years, Katherine lost two more children, but she will always be thankful for her darling Mary. She wouldn't change her for a thousand boys. Her daughter was perfect in every way, a perfect mix of her and Henry.

"Mama!" Mary said and rushed toward her mother who crunched and opened her arms to her.

"Mary my darling, I missed you very much," Katherine said as she lifted her in the lap.

"I missed you too mama," Mary replied and smiled at her mother.

"I hope that you were a good girl to your governess." She asked, pretending that she didn't already know. Mary's governess was writing weekly about her charge's health, behavior, and studies.

"I was a very good mama."

"Do you like your new music teacher."

"I do. I can't wait to play for you and papa."

" I am glad that you like it and I am sure that you are great musician darling."

"Where are papa and Diana?"

"Papa is working, but I am sure that he will come to see you once he finishes."

"And Diana?" Mary asked. She adored her cousin who always played with her. To her, Diana was the most beautiful woman in the world, after her mother of course. She especially enjoyed when the older Princess let her play with her jewels.

Katherine wondered will she love her that much once she is older and she learns that she could be Queen of England if it wasn't for her cousin.

It was highly unlikely that Katherine will have more children and by each day it was becoming more obvious that Diana will succeed Henry.

Katherine loved girl dearly, she was like a daughter to her, but Mary was her flesh and blood and she couldn't help but feel that it was unfair that Diana is ahead Mary in succession. She tried to talk to Henry about that numerous times, but he just dismissed her every time. Diana was a woman grown and she was highly educated, but Katherine could see that she didn't hold any interest in ruling. The only things she cared about being pretty ,dresses, tiaras, banquets, and handsome men. Diana thought that no one noticed, but Katherine saw her flirting with numerous gentlemen.

"I am sure that she will be here soon."

Just as she spoke doors opened and the King of England was announced. He walked in looking dashing as always. Despite being married to him nearly a ten years Katherine's heart skipped a beat when she saw him. He was just as handsome as he was the day they were wed. Years and troubles didn't leave a trace on him.

Mary's face broke into a large smile at the sight of her father.

"I received a word that my daughter came to the visit, but surely this big girl isn't my pearl," Henry said in a jest and Mary slightly slowed and jumped off her mother's lap.

"It is me papa, your Mary." She spoke with excitement. Her papa was the best papa in the world and she was always happy to see him.

"No, it can't be, my Mary has four years you are almost a woman grown."

"It's a true papa, I am your daughter. Mama tell him!" The little girl turned to her mother silently asking for her support. Katherine couldn't help but chuckle. Despite everything, there wasn't a trace of doubt that Henry didn't adore their daughter.

"This is our daughter Henry," Katherine said playing along.

"She surely resembles our Mary, but she is too big to be her." Henry continued.

"I have grown papa."

"Hmm, let me have a closer look." The king said and swept his daughter into his arms.

"You are my Mary." He finally announced after examining her closely. Mary giggled while he traced the bridge of her nose and lifted her hair to look at her ears.

"Let's have lunch together." He suggested.

"That would be lovely," Katherine replied and Mary nodded in agreement.

During the lunch, Henry talked to Mary about her studies and interests, but Katherine could see him glancing at one of her ladies. He tried to be discreet, but she knew that he was having an affair with Bessie Blount for months now.

The girl was beautiful, there was no doubt, but there wasn't anything special about her. She was like any other English rose. Katherine sometimes wondered if the girl could even hold a decent conversation, still, she lasted more than others and Katherine's husband seemed besotted by her.

Once the meal was finished Mary's governess came to fetch her and Katherine and Henry were left alone.

"Henry, I think that it's time for us to start planning match for Mary," Katherine said as she reached for her husband's hand.

"She is barely four years old. We better ought to think about Diana. She is seventeen and still unmarried."

"I know. It's a very tricky situation. Perhaps, if she marries the heir and becomes a Queen of another nation, then Mary can succeed you."

"We talked about this more times than I can count, until the birth if the son, Diana is my heir." Henry angrily stated. "I have started a negotiation with one of German Dukes for her hand. He is willing to let his second son come to England to learn our customs so that if Diana ever becomes the Queen, our country won't be swallowed by some other nation."

/

He had a son, he finally had a son. When a messenger came with news that Bessie gave birth a healthy son, he couldn't believe for a moment. After so many failed pregnancies with Katherine, he almost stopped hoping that he will ever have a son, but Bessie gave him the greatest gift. She proved that he was capable of fathering a healthy boy and that the fault didn't lay on him.

He immediately rushed to the Priory of St Lawrence, in Blackmore to meet his son. There he was met with the most perfect picture. Beautiful Bessie was holding his son who was a living image of him. There was no doubt about his name, Henry was the only option. His surname will be Fitzroy so that everyone knows that he is the son of a King. Henry already thought about titles he will give him. His son may not be the Prince, but he will make sure that he is a first peer in the Kingdom.

/

Diana, Princess of England was in love. She knew that there wasn't a chance that her uncle will let her wed him, but she couldn't help herself. She met George Boleyn at the feast two months ago. She immediately felt a spark between them. They spent many hours in a deep conversation and Diana couldn't help but admire his intelligence.

Today they agreed to meet in a secluded part of the gardens. Her uncle was too busy celebrating the birth of his bastard son and her aunt was in the chapel praying, no-one will look for her. She decided to wear a beautiful deep blue dress which drew attention to her stormy blue eyes. Her fair hair cascaded down her slim shoulders in waves. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she was pleased.

He was already waiting for her in a garden when she came.

"I do have to marvel at how you manage to look like you didn't get only a few hours sleep last night," he remarked. They spent almost a whole night talking and exchanging kisses.

Diana looked around them, making sure that they are alone before moving in to kiss George on the lips.

"I hope that this morning was not too terrible for you," she said sweetly as she pulled away, her eyes dancing over his face. "Have I ever told you how handsome you are?" she asked, raising her eyebrows."Among many other things. God, I do believe I am the luckiest girl in all of England!" It seemed that the previous night's spell had hardly worn off on her. She was too happy to think of anything that might go wrong.

"If you are the luckiest girl then I am the luckiest man, certainly. And you seem to have a talent for making things less terrible," George mused. Just as on the night before, he found that kissing Diana took all the worries away.

"You know all too well how to make me blush," Diana stated, her smile growing wider at his words. It seemed she could not keep herself from kissing George, her hands resting lightly on his chest as leaned into him.

"I don't know if I can forgive you for making me lose my senses. I should have been warned about Princesses," George replied in jest, pressing his lips against Diana's again. His hands roamed gently over the fabric of her dress. Diana looped her arms around George's neck, her heart fluttering at his touch. She did not know how he had managed to turn her into a romantic in such a short amount of time.

"I love you," Diana repeated. She did not know how many times she had said that in the past day, but she had not grown tired of the words, nor did she think she would. She kissed George again, bringing her hands to either side of his face and gently running her fingers over his jaw. "We will find a way to be together," she reaffirmed, pulling away.

"Very well, my rose, I am ready to do anything for you."

"As am I for you. I will even renounce my place in succession."

AN: I hope that you liked this chapter. Katherine is torn because she loves Diana, but she feels as if Mary has more right to the throne than her. Diana, on the other hand, has no interest in ruling. She is head over heels in love with George Boleyn, who is a bit older in this story than he is in history. The next chapter will be Field of the Cloth of Gold. Review, please.


	14. Catalina: France

"Perhaps we can go to Spain?" George suggested.

"No." Diana disagreed

"But Emperor is your cousin, and his wife, our Princess Mary is like a sister to you, you said it yourself."

"That all is true, but they are monarchs of Spain first and my cousin or sister second. Once I go there I will be their hostage." She tried to explain. George looked stunned.

"Surely you don't think that they will hold you there against your will."

"As long as I am in their custody they will have an advantage over my uncle."

"I don't think that the Empress would do that after all, she is English Princess."

"She was English Princess, now she is Queen of Spain and Holy Roman Empress. Her allegiance is to her new country."

"Then we are out of options. You must go to Wales as your uncle commanded you."

"But I don't want to go anywhere without you, especially now," Diana said with tears in her eyes and put a protective hand over her still flat stomach. George stood up and pulled her toward him, his hand resting lightly over hers. This surely wasn't an ideal situation to have a child, but they were happy none the less.

"I will need to tell him soon." Diana sighted

"If you think that it's smart."

"I don't, but I must do it. In a few moons, it will be impossible to hide my condition."

"I love you, Diana. We will do as you wish."

"I love you too, George. We will tell my uncle once he returns from France."

/

It was strange to be on the ship after all these years. The last time she sailed was during her trip to England all those years ago.

Katherine had to admit that she was happy that Henry decided to betrothal their daughter even if she wasn't very happy with his choice. During her whole childhood, she was taught that all the Frenchmen were bad. Of course, as an adult, she knew that it wasn't true, but still, she felt uneasy.

When they arrived at the agreed place it was determined that the castles of both villages were in too great a state of disrepair to house the courts, they camped in fields, Francois at Ardres and Henry at Guines. Even the valley in which the two kings met was artificially leveled so that neither of them would have an unfair advantage over the other! This was no ordinary camping expedition; huge pavilions were erected to serve as halls and chapels, and great silken tents decorated with gems and cloth of gold.

Each camp had a large pavilion to serve as a great hall, another for a large chapel, and numerous gilded tents to house the king's enormous entourage. The silken tents were richly decorated with cloth of gold and precious gems, as were the throngs of courtiers and ladies in waiting. A temporary gilt fountain was built, with three separate spouts for claret, spiced wine, and water. Ladies gorgeously clad, and knights, showing by their dress and bearing their anxiety to revive the glories and the follies of the age of chivalry, jostled charlatans, beggars, and merchants of all kinds.

Katherine felt as if she stepped back through the time in the Middle Ages. Her husband and King of France were rivals and both of them tried to surpass the other. It was somehow comical. Two grown men acting like little boys.

Each court strove to outdo the other in offering splendid entertainments and making grandiose gestures. Katherine knew that it was all masterminded by the great Cardinal Wolsey, who favored the French alliance. A few years ago, he even suggested that elder Princess Mary should marry the French King instead Spanish Emperor. Thankfully Henry refused and Mary was now happily married to the most powerful man in whole Christendom.

After Cardinal Wolsey, with a splendid train, had visited the French King, the kings first met at the Val Dor, midway between the two camps. The following meetings and entertainments were conducted with much apparent cordiality. Feasts and jousts were held, including a tilt between Henry and Francois themselves. There were processions, masques, balls, banquets, sporting events, and even fireworks. Katherine sat beneath a canopy of estate entirely lined with pearls to watch her husband and King Francois joust against one another. Each day the monarchs and their entourage appeared in more sumptuous and elaborate costumes.

/

Henry was happy that he and this enchanting lady managed to find some privacy. It was very hard with so many people crowded here. He had to admit that this lady was exquisite. Francis himself recommended her to him. Her name was Mary Boleyn and she was an English subject, but she was in service to Francis's sister in law Princess Anne. Henry had jet to see Princess about whom he has heard so much from French King, who bragged that every King, Prince or Duke sought her hand in marriage. Truth to be told he wasn't very interested in meeting her, she was, after all, a mere child, even younger than his nice.

He was interested in much more fun stuff now, like taking Lady Boleyn to his bed.

He was kissing the soft skin on her neck and fondling her breasts when he heard a voice behind him.

"Good Sire, will you be so kind to unhand lady Boleyn. I am finding myself in need of her."

He turned around a saw a girl behind them. She was dressed in an elaborate burgundy dress which was heavily bejeweled. Her long black hair was tumbling across her skinny shoulders in waves of curls, but what truly pulled his attention was her eyes. They were so dark that they looked black. He felt as if she could read his every thought. When he looked at her Henry could see that she will be a beauty one day.

Her face didn't betray any sign of shock when she saw who she scolded.

"Are you talking to me?" He asked bewildered. Nobody ever dared to speak to him in that manner.

She simply arched her eyebrow.

"I don't see anyone here, but you, acting in a such ungentlemanly manner."

"Do you know who are you speaking to?" He growled. No one ever accused him of not being a gentleman. He hoped to see fear or even confusion on her face, but it remained blank, she only raised her brow, higher and there was a spark of amusement in her eyes.

"And do you know who are you speaking to?" She retorted.

"I am King of England!" He snarled

"And I am Anne, Princess of France and future Queen of Denmark," Anne replied in a voice filled with the arrogance that could only match his own."Now when we are introduced, unhand lady Boleyn."

"And if I don't want to?" He asked before he realized that he sounded like a little boy who didn't want to give up his toy.

"I truly don't see what they see in you." She smirked. Henry could feel rage consuming him.

"I pity the man who will marry you one day." He responded, his voice filled with fury.

"Carefully don't make me want to marry you!" She laughed before she turned around.

"Lady Boleyn, come with me," Anne ordered and Mary followed her not daring to disobey her mistress. Before she disappeared around the corner Anne turned around and looked at Henry.

"And do you realize that you were fighting with a child? How embarrassing for you."

When she disappeared Hery screamed in anger and punched the wall.

/

When the English royal family came back they were welcomed with grave news. Diana, Princess of Wales was dead. She died from blood loss after a miscarriage. Both Henry and Katherine were inconsolable. Katherine couldn't believe that she failed to keep her promise to Maria. She blamed herself. If kept a closer eye on Diana, she surely would never become involved with George Boleyn. Now she was to blame for the death of two persons. George Boleyn committed suicide over the Diana's dead body.

Henry was sad that he lost a girl whom he loved so much and who was a reminder of his brother, but at the same time, he was bothered that he lost his heir. He had Mary, but she was only five years old. The only reason his people accepted Diana as his heir was because she was a woman grown and they were sure that she will have a son and maybe even a grandson by the time she becomes the Queen. Now he had a problem. He had to have a son and he needed one quickly. He knew that he won't get one from Katherine. He needed a divorce.

AN: Henry finally met Anne, but since she is barely twelve years old, she didn't catch his attention in that way. She is very arrogant, almost as much as he is, but she has been raised as the Princess who has everything she wants. What did you think about their interaction?

The Diana and George's story didn't end up well. Diana has died from a blood loss and George committed suicide. Before her death, Diana was given the title of Princess of Wales. With her death, Henry starts to think about divorce.

Review, please.


	15. Catalina: Catalina again

February 1525

Katherine knew that something was wrong, she knew it for a long time now. She heard little whispers through the Court and some rumor here or there. They all thought that she was completely oblivious, but she knew that her husband was planning to divorce her. She believed that he first got an idea shortly after Diana's death, but two years ago he stopped sharing her bed completely. Besides that, she couldn't find fault in his behavior. He was always cordial to her and he treated her with a respect befitting her station as a Queen. During the feasts and celebration, he always made sure to share the first dance with her.

He was even more discreet about his mistresses. Katherine knew that he had them, but she didn't know who they were. To the eye of some outsider, they looked like a perfect royal couple, but it was all the mummery.

She knew that he was sending envoys to Rome for almost a year now and she suspected that her tenure as a Queen of England was slowly coming to end. Katherine was aware that she could fight against it, but it would be all for nothing. She didn't have any powerful allies, she was all alone in this country that, during the years became a home for her. If the situation was different, if she was Princess of Spain. instead of a simple noblewoman, then the Emperor, who would be her nephew would surely stand in her defense.

Katherine wasn't a fool, she knew that her best option was to let Henry have his way, despite how much heartache that will cause her.

Even a woman as powerful as Eleanor of Aquitaine was couldn't fight back when her marriage was annulled.

The only thing she will fight for was her daughter's legitimacy, but she was sure that Henry won't go that far. Despite all, she could never say that he didn't love Mary. He called her his pearl and in turn, Mary adored her father.

Katherine couldn't help but wonder how will divorce affect their sensitive daughter.

/ 

March 1525

It was finally done. It took him nearly five years, but he was finally granted a divorce. His feelings were conflicted. He was happy that he will be free of this union that failed to provide him with an heir, but there was sadness as well. He couldn't help but remember how, on the day of their joined coronation, he believed that they were surely favored by God. They were so young and so full of hope. Despite everything he still held Katherine in high regard. She was a good Queen, who defended their country against Scottish invader. She was a smart woman, there was no doubt, he hoped that she was smart enough not to fight against divorce.

He invited her in his chamber for a dinner and if everything goes as planned, this will be their last meal as a married couple.

His musing was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and the herald announced Queen of England.

Katherine walked in a gave him a small curtsy. She was dressed in a deep blue gown that was heavily adorned and her hair was combed to perfection. At the top of her head sat small circlet. She looked like the true Queen. He couldn't remember if she ever looked anything but. Even when she was a mere governess there was always a regal air around her. It was as if she always knew that she will be the Queen one day.

"Katherine pleases sit."

"Henry."

During the dinner, they chatted about the Court life and gossip, but mostly about their daughter.

"Katherine, I have some news that you may find upsetting." He said and took her hand in his trying to soften a blow as much as he can. She straightened her spine and looked at his eyes. At that moment all the memories rushed back. They shared so much during these sixteen years. So many good things happened and as many bad. He couldn't help but wish that their son didn't die.

Henry didn't love her anymore, at least not in a romantic way. But he will always have some affection for her. She was his first love and she was a woman worthy of love. She was a good Queen and a good woman and he didn't want to hurt her, but he knew that he had to do it.

"The Pope has granted me a divorce." He exclaimed and looked at her. She seemed hurt, but not shocked.

"So this day has finally arrived."

"You knew?" He asked, shocked

"Of course I knew Henry. I'm not blind nor I am deaf."

"And you didn't try to stop it."

"I didn't, as you can see."

"You will sign it?"

"What about Mary?" She asked.

"Mary is my daughter and she will remain Princess of England as is her right. I will even create a new title, Princess Royal which will be granted to King's eldest legitimate daughter, which in this case is Mary."

"That sounds right." Katherine smiled, relieved that Henry didn't want to bastardize their daughter, instead, he was granting her a new title.

"Her betrothal to Dauphin, still stands and they will be married by proxy in a month. The whole French royal family is coming to England. You will be, of course, invited to the feasts." "She won't leave for France yet?"

"Of course, I won't let my little girl so soon."

"I am relieved to hear that. Will Mary remain at Hatfield."

"She will for a few more years, two at the most. You will remain in charge of her education and household."

"Thank you, Henry."

"I will also grant you the title of Marques of Kingston in your own right with Kingston mansion and a few more mansions at your disposal. "

"That is very generous Henry" She didn't really care about that, but she knew him well enough to thank him. Her only worry was her daughter and now when she was reassured she was ready to sign divorce papers. Perhaps she will even be happier.

"I am ready to sign." She said to him and he gave her a small, sad smile before he pulled papers from one of the drawers in his desk

She signed herself as Katherine Queen of England for the last time. With a small sight she let down the pen.

It was over, she was no longer Henry's wife.

"I am sorry Katherine." He said and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Their last kiss. They poured all their feelings into that brief, chaste kiss.

"Catalina. I will go by my real name from now on."

"Of course. If it's worth it, I really did love you."

"As did I you."

/

Queen Catalina was remembered throughout history as the strong and joust Queen, but also as the first love of notorious King Henry. They stayed in contact during their whole lives and we have many letters which testify they shared a warm friendship. Catalina was Henry's support system during many hard moments. She will forever remain known as one of the most beloved Queens England ever had.

Two years after her divorce from King Henry Catalina remarried to Thomas More who was her loyal friend during her tenure as the Queen. Together they had one child, a daughter, Lady Anne More and Henry stood as a Godfather. Lady Anne will forever be known throughout history as a great love of William Prince of Wales.

Catalina's other daughter Mary was a French Dauphine and the mother of King Francis II of France.

Judging by all pieces of evidence after divorce Catalina led a private, but extremely happy life.

AN: This is the last chapter about Catalina, the next one will focus on Anne. I hope that you liked my representation of Catalina. I wanted to give her a happier life than she had in real history. We will see her and her daughters through the eyes of next Queens. Review, please.


	16. Anne: For France, I Will Endure It

"This day is perfect," Anne said to herself and threw her head back, her long raven hair spilling across the stony bench while the soft spring sun was caressing her skin. The sky was a perfect blue color with hardly any cloud. She put her book in lap and closed her eyes. Anne always loved spring. It was her favorite time of the year.

She felt incredibly peaceful in that secluded garden where courtiers rarely came. The King didn't like it, so of course, they all had to emulate him. Anne frowned when she remembered how some gentlemen tried to gain King's favor through her. As if she was stupid and didn't see right through them. It was annoying how often people underestimated her. Just because she was into fashion and she loved tourneys and feasts they thought that she was an airhead. The only person who truly saw her was Francis's sister Marguerite. She took Anne under her wing when she was but a little girl. Marguerite taught her many things, but one of the most important was how badly the Church needed reformation. The Pope and his Cardinals and Bishops were corrupted. They convinced people that they must pay if they want their sins to be atoned. That made her angry. What also made her angry was that only Latin Bibles were allowed. People should be able to read it in their language and find comfort and guidance in God's words.

If only things had gone as they should. She would be Queen of Denmark now, and perhaps she would be able to make some changes there, but alas, nothing came of it. Francis decided to break off her engagement. She couldn't help but wonder to whom she will be offered next. Her nephew, who was barely seven years old was to be married, yet she, at the age of seventeen was yet to be betrothed.

"Anne, Anne?" She heard the small voice of her younger sister Renée.

"I am here." She opened her eyes and answered.

"I see," Renée replied. At fourteen, her face and body were just starting to lose baby fat, but Anne could already see that she will be pretty.

"His Majesty is asking for you."  
"Why?" Anne asked and straightened her spine.

"Something about England, I didn't hear everything."

"Too bad, I would love to be prepared,"

"Maybe it's something about your betrothal."

"I doubt it. King doesn't have any sons or brothers."

"How could I forget that? The whole of Europe is talking about that."

"I still can't believe that the Pope allowed that."

"If former Queen was Princess in her own right I doubt that he would go through it. He would probably tell the King to shut up and endure."

"That speaks much about the Pope."

"He only seeks his personal gain. "

"We should get going. Francis seemed impatient."

"As you say."

/

"Brother, you called for me?" Anne asked Francis and sat in the chair next to him. When they were in private she didn't bother with curtseys and other formalities. Francis didn't seem to mind it if anything he preferred it.

"Yes, I am in need of your help. As you know the Emperor is threatening us with the war over Italy. We are not as strong as we once were. France is in need of allies. I will marry Sibylle of Cleves next year, we are still negotiating the betrothal and I am planning to offer Renée's hand in marriage to the Ercoled'Este future Duke of Ferrara and Marguerite is betrothed to Henry II of Navarre." He explained. Anne was taken back, she didn't know about any of these negotiations, but she was still thankful that he decided to share it with her before it was official.

"That is a good plan, you will be connected to most of Europe and with your son's marriage to Princess of England you will gain another powerful ally." She gave him a small smile. Spain, France, and England were the most powerful nations in Europe. With England by their side, the victory was almost certain.

"Yes, but King Henry is a fickle man. This is the only marriage by proxy. I need someone in England, someone who will make sure Henry does his part in our alliance."

"Are you suggesting that I should stay in England? What would be my role? Ambassador?"It would be a great honor, she would be the first female ambassador in the whole world.

There was a moment of silence and Anne could feel her heart beating. Francis drew in a sharp breath.

"The Queen. That would be your role." He responded in one breath.

"What?" Words left her mouth before she could stop them.

"My plan is for you to be Queen. Your late sister always said that no lesser title was good enough for your capabilities."

Anne was shocked, she never knew that Claude held her in such high esteem. She always seemed distant and Anne thought that she preferred Renee to her.

"So you have started negotiations?" She asked angrily. She was offended that he didn't have a decency to even inform her.

"I would never do that without consulting you?" He reasoned with her.

"Will you start it now."

"I don't plan on starting it. Henry must come to me and ask me for your hand."

"I get it now."

"I want you to seduce him to make him fall desperately in love with you."

"You are right Henry would never listen to a wife he married only because of politics, but if he loved said wife..."

"I am glad that we are on the same page."

"Do not mistake me, brother, I am repulsed by a mere thought about him, but for France, I will endure it."

"You are a true Princess Anne, ready to sacrifice your wishes for the good of the country.

"But we have one problem, we will be in England only for a week, it is too short time to make him fall for me."

"I know that is why you will stay in England as the first female Ambassador and under the pretense that you stay to introduce Princess Mary to French customs."

"I kinda like the idea, I once jokingly said that I will marry him."

"And now you actually will."

"And I will make him beg for it."

AN: We are finally meeting Anne, and getting into her story. In this AU a few things are different. For one Battle of Pavia didn't happen, but the Italian was is still going on.

Sibylle of Cleves is a few years older and Francis is planning on marrying her to gain the German Protestant States as his allies.

What did you think about this chapter and my representation of Anne? Do you like her and Francis relationship?

Review, please.


	17. Anne: Old Friends

May 1525

The journey was long and extremely troublesome. At first, they were unable to sail from Calais due to bad weather and then they were caught in the biggest storm Anne ever saw. She was scared to death by that experience and she hoped that she won't have to step on the boat for a long time.

It didn't help that, during the storm, she was stuck in the chambers with Renee and young Francis, who cried constantly.

At first sight, England looked unwelcoming and Anne couldn't help but wonder how will she manage to live in such a cold and grey place. During their long ride to London, England showed the other side of herself to Anne. She saw beautiful green fields and forests, charming bridges and magnificent rivers.

Once they arrived at the English Court, Anne and Renne were shown to their rooms before anyone could see them. It was arranged that two Kings will meet in private and then at the feast, their families will be formally introduced.

Anne had another idea, she wanted to make a grand entrance and make a lasting first impression. Simple formal introduction where she courtesy and he barely looks at her and bows, won't do that.

If she wanted to seduce him she must carefully play her game. Anne knew that she wasn't a great beauty. Men usually preferred dainty ladies with skin as white as milk and honey-colored ringlets. She was the complete opposite. Her skin was slightly tanned and her hair fell in dark waves across her shoulders, but she had one advantage. Her eyes, there wasn't a person she met that didn't comment them. People usually described them as dark pools.

Anne looked at her reflection in the big mirror that was hanging on a light blue wall.

Her face was comely enough, she thought while she gently traced her hand across her cheekbones, but she is going to need more than her looks if she plans on making King fall in love with her.

"Bridgette." She called one of her ladies. Before she could blink short woman with hair that looked like old gold walked in.

"Yes, Your Highness?" She bowed before Anne with a nervous look on her face.

Anne looked at her reflection in the big mirror that was hanging on a light blue face was comely enough, she thought while she gently traced her hand across her cheekbones, but she is going to need more than her looks if she plans on making King fall in love with her.

"Bridgette." She called one of her ladies. Before she could blink short woman with hair that looked like old gold walked in.

"Yes, Your Highness?" She bowed before Anne with a nervous look on her face.

"Is my dress ready?" Anne asked with a hint of excitement in her voice. She carefully planned everything. She and her ladies will dance masquerade before the English Court.

"Of course Your Highness."

"Good. Fetch me lady Mary Boleyn, please. You remember her, do you? I believe that she goes by Lady Carey now."

"I remember her, Your Highness."

"Good, now please fetch her."

Bridgette bowed and quickly walked out.

Anne loudly sighted. She planned to carefully question lady Carey about everything she knows about the King. A few minutes later Bridgette returned with Anne's former lady.

She was pretty as Anne remembered, perhaps even more now that she was a mother. She gracefully bowed before Anne.

"Lady Carey, how nice of you to join us."

"Of course Your Highness."

"Bridgette, you may leave us and you lady Carey please sit down," Anne said and gestured toward the dark blue chair before she sat down.

"I hope that you are feeling well lady Carey?"

"I am well. Thank you for Your concern, Your Highness." She replied and Anne could sense that she was feeling a little unsettled.

"And your daughter how is she? I believe that her name is Catherine?" She asked and Mary's face broke into the shy smile.

"Yes her name is Catherine, but we are calling her Cathy. She is growing. It's very kind of Your Highness to ask after her." Mary replied and Anne could hear the pride in her voice.

"It's no trouble at all. I was very sad when you left my service, but I am glad to see that you are happy. Things have been tumultuous in England recently"

"They were, but thankfully everything has resolved."

"Yes, but King still doesn't have an heir." Anne bluntly said and she could see the shock on lady Carey's face before she quickly masked her emotions.

"He has Her Highness, Princess Royal."

"Yes, His Majesty granted Her Highness the title of Princess Royal, but not Princess of Wales and that says a lot. Don't you agree." Anne asked and raise one eyebrow in question. She could see that Mary was uncomfortable.

"I don't know Your Highness. I would never presume..."

"After all Her Highness will be Queen of France one day and I suppose that no living Englishmen would want England under French rule. That means that His Majesty has to marry again."

"I suppose..."

"Would you be so kind as to tell me is there any talk about who is His Majesty is considering."

Mary could see the determination on Anne's face. She gulped in a rather unladylike manner. Her mouth felt dry. She didn't want to talk about politics. What if she says too much? What if King somehow finds out that she was talking about state matters with the French princess.

"I..." "I pray you to relax lady Carey, you look as if you will faint. I promise that whatever you say will stay between us. "

Mary quickly scanned the room as if she was looking for a way out.

"I heard some talk about Eleanor of Austria, former Queen of Portugal and Johanna Zápolya."

"Well, that is interesting. Both of them would be good matches politically, albeit I herd that Johanna Zápolya can barely write her own name. I doubt that she would make a good Queen."

"I don't know Your Highness."

"Tell me lady Carey, what kind of women does your King fancy? As I remember you were close to His Majesty?"

"Your Highness, I hope that you are not..."

"Trying to seduce the King? No, of course not lady Carey, I am merely curious."

"I am glad. Our King is a difficult man. He blows hot and he blows cold. "

"I have heard about that."

"He easily gets bored. even with the women."

"Perhaps he wasn't given a proper chase. Men are like hunters if the prey is too easily caught, they lose interest rather quickly."

"So I have heard, but nobody can say no to the King."

"It helps a great deal if you are a foreign Princess. Now that is all, thank you for your help lady Carey."

Mary stood up relived that this particular conversation has come to an end. She gracefully bowed before Princess truing not to think about what has she just learned.

"It was a pleasure, Your Highness."

"We will meet again soon I believe. My condolences for your brother's unfortunate passing. I believe that it was very hard for you."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

AN: This was a quick filler chapter. In the next one, Henry and Anne will meet once again. What are your thoughts about Anne? Keep an eye on Johanna Zápolya, she will be an important character. Can you guess which of Henry's wives is she? Review, please.


	18. Anne: Erato

Both Kings sat under the canopy on a heavily ornate throne. They made a magnificent sight, both of them were handsome men in their prime majestically dressed. Henry was dressed in an elegant black outfit embroidered with gold. In contrast, Francis decided upon a white gear, which was richly bejeweled. Henry thought that it was fitting that neither of them was currently married. Francis's wife died last year. She wasn't a beauty, but she was a fine Queen and she gave his rival seven children. There was no denying that she did her duty.

Henry, himself, was happily divorced, but not for long, his betrothal to Johanna Zápolya was almost arranged.

He scanned the crown. Near them at the front stood Katherine, or Catalina as she preferred to be called now. Beside her stood Sir Thomas Moore. They were whispering something and Henry couldn't help, but he thought that they looked rather close.

Behind them stood Lady Jane Talbot, his new mistress. She was a pretty girl with golden hair and doe like eyes. Jane was a young girl who succumbed to his charm rather easily. He only needed to send her a pretty necklace and she was his. It was so easy that it was almost boring.

At the front stood Francis's sister Marguerite. She was an attractive woman and Henry couldn't help but regret that she was already engaged.

"Where are the Princesses?" Henry asked, noticing that Claude's sisters weren't present.

"I suspect that they are still getting ready. Both of them, especially Anne always strives to look perfect. They are the true ornaments of the French Court."

"French women are known for their beauty."

Before Francis could return the compliment, big doors at the bottom of Great Hall opened and the soft music started playing.

"What is happening?" Henry asked in a shock. He didn't plan this.

"I hope that you don't mind my friend, but I organized a little performance."

"That is very nice of you," Henry said through his teeth annoyed that he didn't think about something like was one more reason why he needed Queen soon. That kind of business what women's job.

His courtiers split like the Red Sea before Moses let the French ladies pass.

His breath hitched when he was then. They were dressed in beautiful white Grecian dresses that left both arms and one shoulder bare. The dress looked as if it was only held by the large golden brooches that gathered the fabric at left shoulder. He couldn't help but hope that at least one of the brooches will loosen and let the dress fall on the floor. What a sight that would make.

All ladies wore their hair down and at the top of their heads rested a laurel. They all wore golden masks that covered the top half of their faces.

The musicians changed the tune and ladies started dancing. They didn't wear corsets or underskirts so with every movement he could see lovely contours of their bodies. His hunger started to rise and he couldn't help but hope that he will spend the night with one of them.

"They represent the Muses: Caliope, Clio, Erato, Euterpe, Melpomene, Polyhymnia, Terpsichore, Thalia, Urania," Francis explained, unlike Henry, he seemed completely unaffected by their dance and looks. Perhaps this was normal in France. In England, it centrally wasn't

Henry just nodded to Francis's explanation. He noticed that each lady had a prop in their hands. Each one was different. Some carried instruments and some scrolls, stylus and comedic or tragic masks.

He saw that one of the ladies, the one that was carrying the cithara, was constantly looking at him. In return, he couldn't stop looking at her. When the dance finished, they put away their props and one by one each lady chose her partner from the crowd. It was funny to see large smiles on choosing men faces and frowns on their wive's faces. In the end, only two ladies remained. The one that was holding a comic mask came to Francis and bowed to him before she extended her hand toward him. He accepted with a smile.

That left only left lady that was carrying cithara without a partner. Their eyes locked and Henry could swear that he saw a determination in them. When she saw that he couldn't tear his gaze away, she smirked, lifting only one side of her small mouth. That gave her face a somehow devilish look.

She slowly walked toward him, her hips swaying with each step. He was hypnotized. When she came before him she elegantly bowed. Henry wasn't sure if he ever saw such a perfect bow. When she raised her eyes immediately searched for him. She had beautiful eyes, so dark that they looked like two black pools in which he found himself drowning. She smiled at him, but there was nothing sweet about her smile, instead, it was inviting, promising all sorts of things. It was a smile of seductress.

She extended her hand toward him. It was small but slightly more tanned than a hand of most English women. Henry took her hand and she led him to the dance floor.

The familiar tune started playing and all couples started dancing. Henry relished every time their hands met or bodies touched. While she was circling him, he could smell the scent of roses on her hair.

"What is your name, my lady?" He asked, hoping that by the end of the night she will be willing to share her bed with him.

"I am no lady Your Majesty." She replied, smiling "Then what are you?"

"A Muse."

"And which one are you?"

"I am sure that Your Majesty knows Greek mythology well enough to know which one of the Muses is carrying cithara." She said in a teasing tone.

"Humor me."

"I am Erato."

"Muse of the love poetry, how fitting."

"It is, isn't it?"

"But now I would like to know your real name."

"I am offended that Your Majesty doesn't remember me."

"We have met before?" He asked stunned. Henry was sure that he would remember such beauty if he ever saw her.

"Indeed we have." She replied and he could see the mischief in her eyes.

"And when was that my lady?"

"The same evening when you met Lay Carey." She responded and for a moment he couldn't remember who was the lady Carey, but then it hit him. Lady Carey was Lady Mary Boleyn and the only female person with whom he had a meaningful conversation that night was... But now that was impossible. He looked at her with shock, but she just smiled brightly with a triumph in her eyes.

"I told you I am not a lady, I am Princess," Anne told him at the end of the dance.

For the rest of the night, they didn't speak, but Anne could feel his eyes following her. It was a good start.

AN: I hope that you liked this chapter. Review, please.


	19. Anne: Infatuated

Henry woke up drenched in sweat. He dreamt about her. Again. Since he saw her in that masque three days ago, he couldn't get her out of his head. She was just a girl, how did she have so much influence on his thoughts? It was enough to think about the sway of her hips while she walked or the way she arched her eyebrow in question to make him mad with desire. It was unbearable. She was the last person in the world he wanted to lust after. Not only that, she humiliated him all these years ago, but there wasn't a chance that she will ever be his mistress, after all, she was Princess of France and as much as he hated to admit it she had more royal blood in her veins than he and Francis combined.  
In his dreams, she was running through the empty corridors of Richmond Palace. The yellow dress that she was wearing was a lovely contrast to her slightly olive skin and dark hair. He was chasing after her, but it looked as if every time he came close to her she slipped out of his grasp. It was insufferable. Even in his dream, he could smell roses in her hair like he did when they danced. At one point she was sitting on the steps before his throne and he rushed toward her, trying to lift her heavy skirts, but before he could see even her lovely legs she teleported behind him with a displeased look on her pretty face.  
"No, not like this. Seduce me. Write letters to me and poems. I love poems. Seduce me." Anne said in alluring voice before she disappeared behind heavy oak doors. He, of course, rushed after her. Once he opened the doors, he was greeted by sight to behold. Anne was standing naked before him, with only her shiny hair covering her bosoms and her hand her privates. At exactly that moment he woke up.  
He was extremely annoyed at himself. With so many women who practically threw themselves at him, he wanted the one who was completely unattainable to him.  
Even yesterday, at his own daughter's wedding, by proxy only, but still the only wedding he will witness for the next one will be in France, he couldn't stop looking at her.  
She was wearing a magnificent deep blue gown with a heavily embroidered and bejeweled bodice. The back of her hair was covered by the veil made of lace that was adorned with small diamonds that made her look like she had stars in her hair.  
Throughout the whole ceremony, Catalina was standing next to him, as the mother of the Princess's, but he couldn't stop staring at Anne. At one moment she raised her eyes and caught him looking. She smiled knowingly. That irritated him even more, to know that she was aware of his desire.

Anne smiled when she saw herself in the mirror. She was extremely satisfied with today's look. King Henry has organized an archery contest in honor of his daughter's wedding and Anne decided to dress as Artemis Greek virgin goddess of the hunt who was often depicted in paintings with a bow in her arms. She decided upon a white virginal dress that draped around her body with every move. Her waist was emphasized with gold embroidery of small leaves and flowers. The sleeves looked almost transparent. They were tight until the middle of her upper arm and from then they fell loosely.  
The front part of her hair was pulled back and at the top of her head, she wore the magnificent pearl headpiece that gave the whole look a somehow more Greek look.  
After carefully examining and not finding any mistakes Anne nodded to her ladies.  
"I am ready, let's go ladies."  
When she arrived at the garden where the contest was held both Kings were already present as well as both Marguerite and Renee.  
She carefully walked toward then trying not to dirty her dress.  
When she came before Francis and King Henry she deeply bowed. Francis, of course, raised her immediately, while Henry just kept staring at her. Anne was pleased that the dress she closed had desired effect on him. Francis noticed it too and gave her a small smile.  
"I hope that you are well Your Majestys?" She politely asked

"I am much better now that I saw you," Francis replied with a smile.  
"I am well, thank you for your question, Your Highness," Henry replied to, but Anne noticed that he seemed irritated.  
"When will the contest start?"

"Any moment now Anne, my brother Henry suggested that we together should open the contest by shooting our arrows to target, by now that I see your sister, looking like Goddess Artemis I must forfeit that honor to you. If His Majesty agrees that is?" Francis asked and looked toward Henry who seemed dumbstruck.  
"I didn't know that Her Highness is adept at archery."

"She is more than adept," Francis replied with a smile.  
"Oh, stop praising me, brother. Let me convince His Majesty of my skill." Anne said and smiled brightly.  
"Shall we now?" She asked and extended her hand toward Henry, who took it without hesitation and led her toward the place where bows were.  
"I didn't know that you were skilled in so many things," Henry said after some time.  
"Your Majesty doesn't know great deal things about me, but thankfully we will have time to get now one another as I will be staying in England for some time to introduce Princess Mary, now Dauphine to French customs."  
"I heard about that, but correct me if I am wrong, but the last time we met you aid that you will be Queen of Denmark soon." He said in a mocking tome and Anne looked at him with annoyance.  
"I will be the Queen trust me, but just not of Denmark." She said as she took the bow from a young page.  
Anne carefully stood on the market place, closed one eye and aimed. She felt Henry's look on her as if he was burning her with it, but she tried her best to concentrate. She let go of the arrow and it fled across the field. Anne held her breath, hoping that she won't miss and embarrass herself. Arrow hit the target and the cheers erupted around her.  
"Her Highness hit the center of the target." One of the courtiers yelled and she let the sigh of relief. When she looked at Henry he was clapping for her and smiled at her. That was perhaps the first smile he gave her. He always looked at her with desire and annoyance, but he never smiled.  
Anne couldn't help but think that he had a beautiful smile. It transformed his whole face. He always had handsome features, but when he smiled, there was something boyish in him.  
Then the smile disappeared and he took the arrow and the bow. His whole body tensed while he aimed and Anne had to admire his strong muscles that strained his lavish clothes.  
His arrow to hit the center and he smiled again before he strode toward her and lifted her hand in triumph. Cheers erupted around them and Anne thought that this was how it should be. The two of them will bring the golden age to England.  
He then led her to the royal box from where they looked contest, but Anne couldn't concentrate. She kept stealing glances at Henry and she started to realize why all women fell from him.  
When the winner was announced, Princess Mary gave the award to the winner while she passed the prize to the runner up.  
That night, another feast was held as a farewell to French royals who were tomorrow starting a journey to their home country.  
Henry and Anne shared a few dances that night and the whispers were starting.  
"Will you do me the honor and let me walk Your Highness to your chambers?" Henry asked while they shared a closing dance. For a moment Anne didn't know what to say, but she knew that she had to push things further.  
"Yes." She replied and he smiled widely. Once again, she was enchanted by his smile.  
When the dance finished he took her hand ad led her away. Most of the courtiers have already retired to their chambers so the hallways were almost empty. They passed next to Lady Jane Talbot, who looked almost tearful. Anne suspected that she was his current mistress. Well, not for long.  
They walked in silence for some time, before Henry halted.  
"Your Majesty?" Anne asked, uncertain why he stopped.  
"I have been dreaming about you." He told her in a calm voice like that was the most common thing in the world.  
"You have?" She asked and smirked.  
"I dreamt about that smirk of yours."

"I am most glad to hear that Your Majesty."  
"Henry, call me Henry if we are to be friends." "Henry." She whispered testing his name on her lips.  
"Then you must call me Anne too."

"Anne it is then. We started on the wrong foot."

"We did? I didn't notice." She teased him and his eyes darkened with lust.

"You are a little tease, did someone tell you that?"

"Many people, men especially." She playfully replied, but before she knew what was happening he pushed her against the wall and his lips were on her. It wasn't a gentle kiss it was a ravaging kiss with whom he was claiming her. At first, she was too stunned to do anything, but then she responded to him, her arms wrapping around his neck and tilting her head slightly to give him better access. Then she realized, she was just like the rest of them, giving easily to him and letting him kiss her in the empty hallways. She ripped her mouth from his and pushed him backward. She could see the anger spreading across his face.  
"I am Princess of France, I am not one of you ladies who need just a glance from you to let you have them. I am royalty and you will respect me. Tomorrow I am leaving with Princess Mary to Hatfield and this will never happen again."  
She didn't wait for his response, she turned on her heel and gracefully walked toward her chambers not letting him see how shaken that kiss left her.

AN: I hope that you liked this chapter. It is longer than I usually write, but once I started I just couldn't stop. What do you think about their relationship and Anne's character?  
Anne is slowly starting to fall for Henry and he is infatuated by her.  
She is running away to Hatfield as she ran away in Hever in real life. Review, please.


End file.
